


Super Dimentio Sunshine Multiverse

by Somewhatinsane555555



Series: Super Dimentio Sunshine Multiverse [1]
Category: Super Mario Sunshine, Super Paper Mario (Game)
Genre: Am I alone here?, Complete, Crack romance, Emo fic, Gay Characters, I have a mood disorder, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Romantic Fluff, Sexual Content, Somewhat sexually themed, Very very very strange story, Violence, Why the hell did I make this?!, Will add more tags as I feel like it, crackish fic, romantic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-21
Updated: 2018-12-15
Packaged: 2019-06-30 08:19:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 23,702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15747867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Somewhatinsane555555/pseuds/Somewhatinsane555555
Summary: Dimentio and Luigi embark on a journey across the Delfino Island Multiverse after Mario's murder at Ricco Harbor. Free from the influence of the chaos heart, Dimentio must heal from his past while dealing with his feelings for Luigi. Can they find not only the killer but also love? (Book 2 has begun. If you want to see how it's going, just click the part 2 link to check it out.:) )





	1. Chapter 1

Purple gem's on Dimentio's ankle braces glowed on the plane as he reached Isle Delfino. A reminder his magic was rendered useless until the island was free of blooper vomit. While a necessary security measure, he could not help but be annoyed by the fact he would have to spend his sentence walking. He hated working on his legs and preferred the safety of the sky. _'Perhaps one murder woul- OWW!'_  
He felt the ankle braces shock his legs and he whimpered pitifully. In addition to disabling the jester's powers the ankle braces punished him for even the slightest hint of a homicidal thought. He curled up into a ball, controlling his breathing until the pain subsided. It was then he felt the ankle braces try to pry for the emotions behind his thought in which he hissed leaving a curse-word under his breath. Sensing his resistance, the ankle braces dimmed there glow and Dimentio's muscles tensed. Another part of his sentence, work through the pain behind his murderous thoughts. The judge had insisted anger was a mask for sadness. In her words she told him.  
"Even if you clean this whole island, I can't release you until you work through the sorrow that brought you here. If you can't deal with your pain, you are bound to repeat the mistakes you made before. "  
_'Like a cow excreting manure her words were full of shit.'_  
A roar from the plane interrupted his thoughts and he found himself unbuckling his seatbelt. Getting out with the other piñata's his eyes brightened upon seeing the docking bay. The Ocean seemed to extend for miles. It shimmered under the sun's rays and Dimentio couldn't help but give a genuine smile. It was so tempting to let the mask over his face fall. Placing his hand right below the bottom of the mask he considered removing it but stopped himself. "Ahahaha, I'm sure the guys would flock to me like seagulls upon a food paradise. "  
His metaphors were charming and full of confidence as always. It almost distracted him from the thought that entered his head.  
_'Alas, I wish it were for the right reasons.'_  
Dimentio ignored the ache in his heart, it was hard to remember why he could never be like the other men. Looking past the passengers he saw a small row-boat set out at the end of the dock. This was his ride, it was either take the boat or swim away and hope to escape to some other island to live out his life. With the odds of survival low without his magic, Dimentio took the former and entered the boat, paying the ferryman with the coins the court had given him for any expenses.  
"Are you the young Dimentio?"  
His ferryman was a green piñata dressed in a naval suit, the scars across his back suggested he had been through one hell of a war, but the grin and light in his eyes were still one of a child. Seeing the newspaper in the pinata's hand it was clear how the sailor had gained the knowledge of his name.  
Dimentio nodded, preferring to opt out of speech in favor of gazing at the water.  
"Well Dimentio I'm-"  
"I don't care if you are named Count Satan the third, unless you have something useful to say leave me be- "  
He expected the ferry-man to be taken aback but all he heard was a soft chuckle.  
"You will get better with time, I have faith in you."  
Dimentio found the desire to spite the man come to full force.  
Screwing the purpose of his sentence, he found himself waiting until him and the ferryman were out of sight of the other boats. Sneaking up behind the ferryman he strangled the life out of his guide, watching him gasp as Dimentio forced the man overboard. Keeping his gloved hands on the piñata's head Dimentio waited until his victims flailing hands fell to his sides, before releasing his grip and letting the body sink into the ocean. He signed as he realized this meant he would have to paddle. The sole saving grace was his ankle braces appeared to lack a signal. It had neglected to sting his legs throughout this whole ordeal. Grabbing the oars, he proceeded to paddle his way to Isle Delfino. Golden birds soared above him, chirping away as they guided their newest traveler. Dimentio didn't mind the melodious chatters of the birds, he felt himself humming along as they approached the island together. Gazing down at his ankle braces he noticed they had begun to glow again. Signing to himself he realized he would have to retire from performing any more murders for a while.

* * *

The blooper vomit had coated the lighthouse to his dismay. His levitation would have made endeavors like this easier than a 5th grader getting an A in a 1st grade remedial math class. Signing, he decided to take a rest on the beach. He gazed at the idiots…err piñata's roaming about on the sand. They were performing a conga line celebrating the anniversary of the Shine Sprites return. On the other end, a human woman was gazing at the sea. He walked closer to her, curious why she was not celebrating with the others. He couldn't help but admire the lime colored dress that hugged her hips, the way her form was caressed by the wind. Dimentio felt his fingers outstretch to tap her shoulder. His hand never reached her skin. She didn't even turn to face him before diving into the water, her form disappearing below the waves. He refused to let her go, something inside of him was pushing him to follow. Throwing all caution to the wind, Dimentio threw his jester hat to the ground before diving in.

* * *

Dimentio searched everywhere for the woman in green but like a mirage in the desert her form had vanished. Part of him wondered why he had cared to search in the first place, but he pushed that aside. In his foolish quest, his oxygen had run low and he knew he would never make it to the surface in time. Closing his eyes, he embraced his fate and found himself letting go of the desire to live. He saw a figure swim towards him in the sea but by the time they grew close enough his consciousness had faded.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "If you're in pain write a story. If it get's disturbing don't second guess the words. Writing what you feel has never been a bad thing. If a few characters get burned, broken, or beaten that's ok. It's a work of fiction. You harmed no one."  
> Written by Anonymous

"Dimentio?"

He heard a familiar voice call his name. It was amazing as he hadn't come face to face with the man in years and yet…

Dimentio opened his eyes and the sea of blue staring back assured any doubts. Luigi was looking him over, concern in his gaze. He could not control the words that fell from his tongue. "Man in green, so nice to see you naked again." Luigi blushed as Dimentio had made his lack of a shirt obvious. The Jester managed a weak smile, he had forgotten that before his twist with the chaos heart, He had quite the flirty side. Luigi, eventually recovered giving a retort so awkward it could easily be summarized as-

"You do realize, I'm wearing pants, right?"

Dimentio was too distracted by Luigi's muscles to care about his words though. His previous interest in the woman he had been searching for was lost.

His eyes laid on Luigi's chest, leaving an awkward silence between them.

Luigi decided to end this silence by picking up Dimentio's body and stuffing his head deep in the sand.

Groaning the jester struggled to resurface as Luigi knelt and whispered "pervert". He heard the soft patters of feet as the man in green walked away. Pulling his head out, Dimentio hacked out sand from his mouth and decided to catch up with his savior. Insane as it was, Luigi was the one who pleaded to the courts to give Dimentio mercy. The man in green even wrote to him in jail, offering words of comfort as Dimentio waited for his trial to begin. They still kept in touch through letters though it could never replace them reuniting in person. Retrieving his jester's hat from the place he left it, Dimentio returned the hat to his head and went off after the man in green. He found Luigi in the pavilion using some strange plumbing device to levitate his way up to the top of the piñata statue.

"Luigi, wait!"

Dimentio ran to him and Luigi reluctantly lowered himself down from the statue.

He had so many questions pressing on his mind and his ankle-braces weren't helping. There purple glow was messing with his emotions again.

"For the love of Jaydes, leave me alone!"

"Uh ok, sure bro"

Luigi took a few slow steps back.

"No…not you, it's nothing I…"

The man in green took a closer look at Dimentio and noticed a slight glow was coming from his legs.

Luigi treaded back to the jester and stood in front of him.

' _Ask him why you're not dead._ '

The voice in Dimentio's head was not his own. Why oh why did he feel like the puppet on a string for once?

Unwilling to deal with the fire the braces were sending through his limbs, he obliged to the voice's request.

"Why didn't you let me die?"

"Excuse me?"

Dimentio signed, his gaze shifted to his legs as he noticed the ankle braces were still glowing.

Tears pooled at the corners of his eyes, and the jester began to turn away.

He was stopped by a warm arm on his shoulder. In another second, he felt the man in green hug him from behind. He trembled in Luigi's grasp uncomfortable with the human touch.

"Hero's don't let anyone die."

Dimentio felt his eyes glaze over as the ankle-braces caused a memory to take hold.

* * *

He was lying in Mr. L's bed. Clothes from both him and the man in green in a giant pile on the floor. The jester smiled as Mr. L snored soundly beside him. He flipped through the Dark Prognosticus mentally checking off in his head that another key element of the prophecy was complete.

**_And so, the Jester will make love to the man in green._ **

**_And the man in green will make love to the Jester_ **

"A one-night stand, such a simple task, tsk tsk."

Dimentio fiddled with his fingers idly.

The first part was easy enough, He did express concern about the lines that followed.

**_But the two shall not fall in love with each other_ **

**_Lest their love will shine through_ **

**_Shattering the chaos heart and bringing the dark-one's heart into the light._ **

It was a clear warning but Dimentio reminded himself he would have no reason to betray the words. He was not one to fall in love like a silly princess. Still a feeling in his heart was bothering him, one which was hard to ignore. _'It couldn't be love.'_ He thought. Dimentio doubted he was capable of feeling anything anymore.

He raised his fingers ready to retreat to his own bed for the night. The warmth from Mr. L stopped him and with some hesitation he snuggled back to the man's side. "One night enjoying the warmth of another man won't hurt." Dimentio thought as he wrapped his arms around the man in green. Shutting his eyes, Dimentio buried himself in Mr. L's shoulder and allowed himself to sleep.

* * *

The memory ended and Dimentio realized Luigi was still holding him. His breath hitched as he used most of his strength not to cry. Luigi had no memory of Mr. L or the night they shared. He had pondered telling the man in green but decided against it. For a moment, the pair stayed like that until it was to much for Dimentio and he pulled away.

"Luigi, I am not one for affection."

Dimentio's eyes wandered to the concrete ground.

"Even still, I won't object if you ever wish to do that again."

Luigi shared the blush on Dimentio's mask and he gave a shy smile to the jester.

Before anymore could be said, sirens rang through Isle Delfino and a loud voice from the chief of the piñata police force was heard.

"Attention citizens! Isle Delfino is now on lockdown! A murderer is on the loose and until the culprit has been found no one is leaving this island!"

Dimentio's face paled, the memory of his previous misdeed coming to mind.

_'_ _No that's impossible!'_

He thought to himself

_'_ _The body may well wash to this shore, but it wouldn't happen within the same day!'_

Despite how sure Dimentio seemed of himself, he could not help but feel some doubt creep to the back of his mind.

Gangs of police piñata's ran to the Ricco harbor portal. Luigi joined them in the chaos, determined as always to help in anyway he could. Dimentio forced his stubby legs to move as he trailed after them. Upon reaching the dock he heard the sobs. Luigi's full-blown sobs.

The chief of police had an arm around Luigi's shoulder and a tissue box in the other hand.

"I'm sorry Luigi, there was nothing we could do."

Dimentio felt his hands extending and walking over he placed his arms around the plumber.

"Hush,"

Dimentio whispered as he stroked Luigi's hair.

"Dimentio, he's dead…"

"Who?"

Dimentio did his best to feign ignorance.

Luigi shook as Dimentio rubbed his back.

"My brother, oh Grambi Mario… he's dead."

' _Wait! his brother not-_ '

Dimentio's grip on Luigi tightened.

He looked over the plumbers shoulder seeing only a glimpse of Mario's head as the pinata's covered him in a dark body bag.

"Luigi, you have been to the Overthere correct?"

It was hard to maintain his composure after what happened earlier. He was relieved to learn he was not responsible for the death of someone close to the plumber's heart. Dimentio knew Luigi still needed a calm presence though, not another singer to add to the chorus of his wailing.

"uh huh."

Luigi choked out his words burying his head into Dimentio's shoulder.

"He's with Grambi now."

As the pair held each other, the light of Delfino plaza faded away into a night darker then the void that loomed long ago above the town of flipside. The shine sprites scattered once more, leaving the island in a veil of darkness. Even the officers could not hold back tears as they all stood together in silent prayer. For the hero of Island Delfino was dead, and only his brother and greatest enemy remained to find his killer.


	3. Chapter 3

Dimentio's eyes fell to the police chief.  
"Can you undo my ankle brace?"  
The police chief gave him a hesitant look.  
"I can find the killer, but I need my powers back."  
Another officer stomped over shoving the jester to the floor.  
"You little brat! Exploiting the sorrow of our police chief to escape your sentence! I would burn you at the stake if I could!  
Unfurling his baton, he swung it repeatedly against Dimentio's back, the force sounding like cackles against his spine. It was only when Luigi dragged the officer away did the beating come to a halt.  
"Officer stop! I can barely hold it together with my brother's death much less Dimentio's as well!"  
"This monster nearly murdered your brother, why shouldn't he die!"  
Luigi sighed fiddling his fingers in his pockets until he pulled a black bandanna out.  
"Everyone deserves a chance to make up for the wrongs they've done."  
"Mario would never have wanted him to die out of vengeance."  
Tying the bandanna over his eyes Luigi stepped away from the guard and offered his hand to Dimentio.  
"Can you let go of the past with me?"  
Dimentio gave a small nod as he took Luigi's hand. The jester relied on the man in green for support as he was returned to his feet.  
"Officers from this moment, Luigi is no more. You will now refer to me as Mr. L. Are we clear?"  
The officers were left speechless. They were confused by the bandanna and new name but did not dare question the brother of their fallen hero.  
Even Dimentio was at a loss for words. While he was left with bruises that matched the color of his cloak he was still intrigued. Luigi had no idea what Mr. L was like but chose to embrace his alter ego's name anyway. Dimentio felt his legs buckle and Luigi or should he say "Mr. L" wrapped him up in his arms. He was not going to complain.  
"How could this be so?"  
Dimentio pondered to himself.  
"Even him, with the godly powers of the man in green was unable to give Mario death. Who the hell would be strong enough to take on someone who could harness the power of an invincibility star?"  
Ahh, the night would be long. He felt 'Mr. L" entwine his hands in his gloved ones and signed.  
Yep the night would be long, but Mr. L made it all the more bearable.

* * *

Mr. L had taken Dimentio to the mysterious Hotel Delfino for the night. The plumber had asked the receptionist to keep the location of their room secret as he did not want random toads rushing inside demanding he fix their broken sink again. 'Damn Mario was the lucky bastard who got the actual adventures! Mario…'  
Mr. L held back tears forcing himself to focus on Dimentio. He would need as much peace and quiet as he could give him. Now, what Mr. L failed to anticipate were the boo's. He knew Dimentio was warm and cuddly, but it was still somewhat of a shock to get out of the shower and find a small flock of them snuggling beside the jester. Mr. L watched the boo's smile and purr as they curled up near his chest. His one saving grace was the Jester had slept through the whole kawaii cuddle saga.  
"shoo! Bad boo's! bad!"  
The boo's pouted and vanished, giving him and Dimentio some space.  
He watched as the Jester nuzzled into his sheets, his breathing still labored from the beating. As he stood over his injured friend a sense of de ja vu hit him. He saw the flash of a burnt Dimentio in Dimension D. It was an impossible memory, yet that didn't stop the guilt from creeping through his chest. As confusing as the emotions in his mind were, Mr. L knew he was responsible for those burns. As quickly as the vision had come though, it was gone. Blinking a few times, Mr. L examined Dimentio's form. He decided to say nothing and began tending to the bruises all over his body. After wrapping another bandage around the Jester's back, he sat beside his bedside. Dimentio's eye-lids had risen.  
"Cozy?"  
Mr. L asked eliciting a laugh from Dimentio.  
"As Cozy as a bear in a bee-hive."  
Grinning Mr. L rubbed his hands through the hair on Dimentio's head.  
"You'll feel better after you get some rest."  
Mr. L sat up about to head to his own bed before a gloved hand reached out and grabbed his wrist.  
"Sleep with me?"  
He heard Dimentio's soft words and signed.  
"You're not taking my virginity."  
Dimentio smiled and gave a wink to all the people reading this fanfiction before returning his gaze to Mr.L.  
"Oh, come now, that joke was childish, and you know it."  
Mr. L shrugged.  
"Whatever, I'll stay either way."  
Getting a pile of pillows from the other bed, Mr. L made a nest on the floor for himself beside Dimentio.

* * *

"Is something wrong man in green? You've rearranged your pillow nest 15 times in two hours."  
Mr. L finally conceded the war of sleep would be lost tonight and turned on the nearby lamp shade.  
"I didn't say this before because I didn't want to scare you…"  
Dimentio's gaze remained on Mr. L.  
"When I was bandaging up your bruises, I saw you burned …Everywhere on your body."  
'Ahh so that was what was bothering him.'  
Dimentio signed.  
Visions like this were normal for the Jester but for Mr. L it was likely his first one and a startling one at that.  
"Mr. L you know there are many dimensions correct?"  
Mr. L nodded but the confusion in his eyes told him he would have much more explaining to do.  
"And as there are many dimensions there are also many parallel universes."  
"What does that have to do with my vision?"  
Dimentio reached into his pocket, pulling a silver cube from his hands.  
"This cube is a Rect Parallel, a device that lets you view different parallel universes across the multiverse."  
Mr. L's eyes widened.  
"A side effect of being near this cube is sometimes you will see visions of deeds your alter egos are doing in their own universe. Forgive me, but I am likely the one responsible for your anguish."  
Relief escaped Mr. L's lips as he realized he did not see a vision of 'His Dimentio's Murder.'  
"Where the hell did you even get a device like that?"  
"Oh, I stole it from the ancients."  
Dimentio snickered, stuffing the cube back into a secret pocket on his cloak.  
"Not like it matters, they're all dead."  
Mr. L shook his head and face palmed himself.  
"My, My, your alter ego wasn't that much better Mr. L"  
"I don't care, I'm tired of trying to sleep on the floor. Move over!"  
Dimentio didn't have time to react as Mr. L pushed him to the other side of the bed before settling in beside him.  
"Well well aren't we being abit forward now?"  
"Shut up…"  
Dimentio grinned.  
Knowing he had won the battle, Dimentio wrapped an arm around Mr. L's neck and pulled him closer. Too tired to object, Mr. L wrapped his own arm around the Jester. Dimentio felt warmth radiate from the ankle-bracelet as the man in green slept. It didn't take a genius to know he was getting this thing called intimacy right. With luck, maybe he'll get the rest right too.  
Mr. L's snoring beside him was a reminder it was time to rest as well.  
Unable to keep his eyes open, Dimentio listened to the gentle heartbeat of Mr. L. The thuds were steady and slow, it wasn't long before his breathing calmed, and his consciousness drifted away.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> " I feel so much, I had to teach myself to be numb. I smile, as that is what the world expects. But when I go home, I let myself feel. I still cannot cry, I want too but I doubt tears will fall. At least in these words, I find some peace, I find some release. I don't have to pretend. It's here I get to be real."
> 
> -Anonymous

Dimentio's dreams were as haunting as Luigi's mansion. Seeing the battered faces of the heroes was part of life. Mr. L's screams as he was sent to the Underwhere left him dead though. Shivering his hands gripped harder onto the man in green's form as he awoke. There were moments where Dimentio could swear he was supposed to die in the final battle. He had planned to go out laughing like a mad man. Without a perfect world what reason did the jester have to live?

* * *

Dimentio struggled to push Luigi out of Super Dimentio. The stubborn plumber refused to leave without him.

"Luigi, you foolish bastard, go!"

"I won't let my friend die here!"

The crazy man dared to call Dimentio his "Friend."

Blades of fire were pressing up against their backs.

"There is nothing left for me in this world man in green."

Dimentio turned his back to Luigi, gaze solemn as he stared into the waves of flames.

All he ever wanted in life was a perfect world. A world where he could let the mask fall. Where loving a man was not sin. And being a man was not defined by a person's body but rather what lied within.

"Not true."

Luigi extended his hand.

"I know you're in pain. I've felt your sorrow, you never had a chance to be happy."

Dimentio eyed the hand warily.

"How could you ever understand the pain I feel?"

Luigi took a step forward.

"Our emotions are one in this atrocity, I feel what you feel."

Dimentio remained unmoved.

"Knowing of my pain and understanding are different things."

Luigi felt the fire surrounding them become stronger.

"I know you long to be yourself, it's the burden of hiding who you are."

He saw Dimentio tense.

"Ahahaha, like you would know what lies below this damned mask."

Luigi placed his arm on Dimentio's shoulder.

"It has to be human, I couldn't imagine what else could be the source of such girly moans."

He watched a red blush mix into Dimentio's black and white mask as the jester gave a nervous laugh.

"Oh my, Luigi, here we are on the verge of death and all you can do is insult my moaning? Even a cragnon has better common sense."

Luigi smiled.

"Tell me, that night we spent together, when I was Mr. L, did you…feel anything?"

Dimentio came forward and cupped Luigi's cheek.

"Oh, my dear Luigi, does it matter? You will remember none of your time as Mr. L when we leave this machine."

Luigi stood his ground.

"It matters to me, please Dimentio. If you love me if you fee-

Dimentio leaned in and kissed Luigi.

"Does that put your mind at ease? ~

* * *

Dimentio's thoughts were interrupted when Mr. L talked in his sleep again. When the man in green didn't snore, he tended to spout whatever nonsense he saw fit. At Castle Bleck, Mr. L would have long conversations in his sleep about his 'pregnancy'. These sleep conversations started a few months after they had slept together. It was amusing for Dimentio to listen in and hear Mr. L wonder how he would tell him that he was the 'father'.

Dimentio signed. The past was a dangerous thing to dwell on.

Turning he looked over to the new 'Mr. L' listening to whatever ridiculous situation he was babbling about now.

"Bro, it's not what it looks like."

Dimentio listened too exhausted to do much else.

"Yes, I know I can't save the world wearing Peaches' dress but…"

He chuckled softly to himself, Mr.L's dreams were oh such fun.

There was another moment of silence before Mr.L began to babble again.

"No please, I don't want to forget… Dimentio, please don't make me forget."

Dimentio felt his face pale.

"I don't want to forget I love…"

Mr. L trailed off again. Was he going to say…

"MEATBALLS!"

Dimentio didn't know whenever to laugh or cry.

Mr. L stirred from his sleep, it wasn't long before the jester felt the man in green's hands nesting in his hair.

"Mr. L do I look like a chain chomp?"

Dimentio feigned irritation, he didn't dare admit how soothing the kneading felt.

He heard the man in green give a lazy yawn.

"Yes, yes you do."

Mr. L opened his eyes and looked over to Dimentio.

"Your body also looks as tense as a coiled up sproing oing."

Dimentio pushed the hand away, retreating to the other side of the bed.

"Touch me further and you will die, as painfully as a piñata being drowned by a madman at sea."

Dimentio's ankle bracelet flashed.

"Maybe that's for the best."

The solemnness of Mr. L's remark left a pain in the Jester's heart. He watched the man in green hop out of bed and head to the bathroom. Water rushed from the sink as Dimentio took out the parallel rect and toyed with it in his hands.

There was one parallel universe that always fascinated him. It wasn't a universe where he had achieved a perfect world or even grew a second head. Truly, his alternate self lost that war as well. However, what was strange about this parallel was his inability to determine if his alternate self was alive or dead. It would be something he would have to investigate after he left this island and found Mario's killer. Luigi, err… Mr. L deserved to find some peace about how Mario died.

Dimentio signed, caring for another being was still a strange feeling. With his desire to create a perfect world long ago, he rarely had the time.

" _You have time now._ "

Dimentio felt himself smile.

"LILLLY, HEEELLLLP MEEEEE!"

A boo ran past the door and curled up beside Dimentio.

"So very nice to meet you, master of dimensions, strangler of crowds, I am Dimentio, and will strangle you to die again if you do not leave my personal space my dear."

Dimentio felt a spark from the ankle-brace but didn't care.

Despite the threat, the boo refused to relent.

"Please Lilly's lover, A ghost is haunting Hotel Delfino and I'm…"

The jester watched the boo break down into tears amazed by the irony.

"My dear, even if that is the case, there is no Lilly here and I'm not her boyfriend. The only other person staying in this room is Luigi err well Mr. L now. He changed his name. Besides, what is there to fear? Are you not a ghost as well?"

Dimentio saw the boo look up at him and giggle.

"He never told you?"

The once sobbing boo now appeared amused.

"Never told me what?"

A quiet creak was heard as Mr. L opened the door.

His eyes turned to saucers upon seeing the boo by Dimentio's side.

A few hand motions were made by the man in green. Mr. L's eyes pleading with the boo to remain silent. The boo's eye's sparkling with so much mischief compliance was impossible.

"Oh, you know I cannot keep a secret my dear."

The boo cackled and disappeared.

The Jester looked over to Mr. L wondering just what in grambi's name was occurring.

A clack was heard as sparks formed around the man in green.

White light blinded the room and soon faded. Dimentio blinked a few times, struggling to process the sight.

The beautiful woman in green from Isle Delfino was standing before him.

And that woman… was his dear Mr. L.


	5. Chapter 5

"Isn't he beautiful?"

The boo purred, visible again.

Mr. L blushed, fiddling with his dress's fabric as the morning light caused it's sparkles to shimmer.

"Lilly is your dear Mr. L's stage name. hehehehe. He is quite the pole dancer."

Dimentio howled with laughter. Grin long as a rainbow, he struggled to compose himself.

"Ahh, I don't care if you wear dresses, but being a pole dancer? Ahahahahaha, priceless, for such a shy man, I never expected such an exotic hobby."

Mr. L released a breath he had been holding.

"Not many would. You really don't care about the dresses though?"

Dimentio gave another laugh.

"I care as much as a goomba cares about politics, in other words, not at all."

The boo patted Mr. L's shoulder.

"Now was that so bad Lilly? You should know better than to keep secrets from your lover."

Mr. L's eyes widened.

"He's not my boyfriend."

Dimentio tilted his head.

"Oh, why do you have to be so secretive dear? Five years together and you can't come out of the closet? Tsk tsk."

Mr. L glared at Dimentio.

"I should say the same for you."

Before Dimentio could form a reply, a Monochrome Piñata fizzled into existence. Drops of water were dripping down it's body from an unknown source.

"EEEEK, HE'S BACK! HIDE ME LILLY!"

Fleeing behind Mr. L, the boo clung onto his form. Dimentio gulped as he studied the sailor hat upon the piñata's head. The Jester watched the piñata turn to him, eyes glowing redder by the minute.

" _YOOOOOOOOOOUUUUUUU_ "

The spirit rushed towards Dimentio, dragging him into the air by his neck.

Mr. L whimpered but forced himself to run towards the ghost.

"L… help…"

Dimentio called out, his breath reduced to ragged gasps.

Upon Mr. L touching the ghost's form, a strange force threw him back against a wall. Mr. L groaned and rubbed his head trying to make his brain work again. The boo had fled into the bathroom, crying loud enough to be heard past the bedroom door. Meanwhile the spirit had thrown Dimentio's mask to the floor. The red in the ghost's eyes faded to black upon examining the Jester's face. Whispering a few words into Dimentio's ear, the spirit placed a hand onto his forehead. A collage of images flashed through Dimentio's brain before the ghost faded away and he fell back onto the bed. Cracking metal was heard as a strange force slashed his ankle-brace in two. The glow from the brace faded as the gem fell out and disappeared. Mr. L managed to return to his feet and hurried over to Dimentio's side.

"Dimentio?"

Mr. L shook his shoulder.

The jester groaned, hiding his face in the pillows.

"Like a kindergartener during roll call, I am here. "

The man in green signed, relief escaping from his lips.

_'_ _Snap'_

Mr. L blinked as Dimentio's body vanished from the bed and reappeared floating near the ceiling, mask covering his face again.

"Ahh, like a bird freed from it's cage, I'm free to fly among the skies yet again!"

The man in green watched as Dimentio did a few ballerina twirls in the air.

"Acck, my back!"

Dimentio rubbed the injured area with his hand.

Mr. L facepalmed himself.

A creak was heard as the boo peered out from the bathroom.

"Is he gone?"

The boo asked looking towards the man in green.

Mr. L nodded.

Cautiously the boo floated behind him.

"Room doesn't look to bad."

The boo said.

"That thing the court gave Dimentio is pretty much trashed though."

Mr. L motioned to the broken ankle-brace

Dimentio was humming contently to himself barely registering Mr. L's words.

"How is he happy? That ghost almost killed him!"

Mr. L grinned.

"He's at one with the air and dimension's, nothing in this world is gonna bring him down."

Dimentio snapped his fingers, and Mr. L squeaked as his body began to float in the air.

From the ground, the boo giggled, amused to see his princess Lily being carried away.

A few seconds of awkward flailing later, Mr. L found himself next to Dimentio, an insane smile upon his mask.

"Ahahahahahahaha, I know how to find Mario's killer."

Dimentio spoke in his old happy sing song voice as he pulled Mr. L in for a kiss.

Mr. L's mind grew hazy as his surroundings turned into a blur.

A second later, the dizziness left him, and he found himself on the Ricco-harbor dock with Dimentio by his side.

"ugh, my head, and dude…did you just kiss me?"

Dimentio laughed.

"How else would you propose I perform a mind meld?"

Mr. L opened his mouth to speak only to have a finger brought to his lips.

"That's a rhetorical question my dear. Now look over there."

Dimentio pointed his finger to a man in red.

Mr. L's eyes widened.

"Mario!"

The man in green screamed at the figure but it remained still.

Dimentio's face fell.

"He's just a mental construct."

More Mario's appeared beside the one Mr. L was staring at.

"I cannot bring him back from the dead. Even the strongest mage would fail in that."

Dimentio placed a hand on Mr. L's shoulder.

"Our undead Piñata guest has bestowed on me a wonderful idea to his credit though, almost like a guardian devil from below."

The jester pointed his finger at the group of Mario's.

"Each of these Mario's represents one from a parallel universe where Mario hasn't been killed"

Mr. L looked over at Dimentio.

"So?"

Dimentio cupped Mr. L's face with his hands.

"By going to parallel universes where time is slower, and Mario's murder has not yet occurred, we can find the most common killer among similar universe's. I emphasize most common as with parallel universe's different killers will be encountered. My parallel rect, can narrow down our search so we only visit universe's that are 99% like our own. From there, we can calculate who would be the most likely killer in this one, as those will only have slight differences from our home universe.

Mr. L narrowed his eye-brows.

"Have you ever heard of something called 'the police'?"

The man in green sighed.

"I'm not going to watch my bro die another hundred times, when we can just work with Delfino's police for- "

Mr. L stopped himself.

"On second thought, maybe traveling the multiverse isn't a bad idea."

Dimentio lowered one of his hands, to hold one of Mr. L's own.

"Wise decision, When the police-force can't tell a blue man from a red one, crazy ideas like mine aren't so crazy anymore ehh?"

Ricco harbor faded away a few moments later. Mr. L's sense's returned and he felt the presence of Dimentio's lips leave him.

The boo smiled as it looked up at the pair floating above its head.

"I thought Dimentio wasn't your boyfriend."

Mr. L crossed his arms.

"It was just a mind meld nothing more."

Dimentio grinned.

"Whatever helps you sleep at night dear."

Mr. L stuck out his tongue.

The boo giggled.

"He'd be good to you Lilly."

The boo faded away leaving Mr. L and Dimentio alone.

* * *

"Sometimes, I wish I could just go to the Overthere and see my bro."

Mr. L closed his eyes.

"I know it was for the best they sealed off the doorway though, you can't have living people randomly wandering in the realms of the dead."

Dimentio nodded and wrapped his arms around the man in green.

"Mr. L, there comes a time when our game's end."

The jester rubbed the plumbers back as he spoke.

"And when that time comes, I'll walk with your soul till you see Mario in the Overthere."

A few tears fell from underneath Mr. L's bandanna.

"You would have to- "

Mr. L stuttered.

"Die,"

Dimentio finished his sentence.

"That's fine, really, living would be quite dull if you passed on. I know no one else and would have no idea what to do with myself if I didn't join you. "

Mr. L whispered a "Thank you" In Dimentio's ear before pulling away.

"Err… I should change, I can't wander around the multiverse in a dress."

Mr. L managed to reach the bathroom door before Dimentio grabbed his arm.

"Why not?"

Mr. L turned to him.

"This doesn't weird you out?"

Dimentio laughed.

"Wear the dress Mr. L, "

_'_ _It looks lovely on you.'_

He didn't dare say the last thought out loud. Mr. L seemed to understand and gave a shy smile.

"Ok, thanks man."

The day had only begun, and Mr. L would soon be journeying through the multi-verse. Carrying on Mario's legacy would be no easy task. As Dimentio packed supplies, the man in green stared out the window, admiring the electric eels dancing on the sand of Sirena beach. He made a mental prayer to grambi above.

"Please grambi."

Mr. L thought.

"Don't make me climb ladders."


	6. Chapter 6

Act 2,

A roulette wheel was spinning in the background as a crowd of Piñata's gathered behind Dimentio. Whispers were heard as the ball orbited the wheel's exterior. An employee was screaming obscenities into his head-set as the ball landed on slot 22. Cheers were heard as the attendant placed another collection of chips into the jester's hand. It was Dimentio's fifth win in a row on the wheel. He had decided to do some "gambling" before delivering the last essential supplies for the multiverse to Mr. L.

"Hey man, maybe it's time to call it a night?

A few drops of sweat fell off the attendant's face.

Dimentio snapped his finger's upon seeing the ball roll out again. A few purple sparks left his hand as he called out a number. Not missing a beat, a crowd of Piñata's rushed forward throwing their chips onto the board.

"Ah, but the night is young, why sleep when the odds favor me?

The attendant grimaced.

"Well, the casino always wins in the end."

The jester's streak rose from five to six.

"Ok, look if you quit, we'll give you anything you want."

Dimentio tapped his fingers on the table.

"I'm as wealthy as a high-class prostitute, name something money can't buy."

Taking out a cell-phone, the attendant searched through his contacts until he came across the right name. While Dimentio placed his next bet, the attendant listened to the dial tone. A few rings later a voice answered. The Jester ears perked as he quietly listened in. A few phrase's like "Please, I don't want to get fired," were heard from the attendant's side. After a long silence, relief filled the attendant's face and he screamed out a loud "Thank you," before putting the phone down.

"We can give you an exclusive private session with Lilly!"

The attendant put on his best "Don't get me fired," retail smile as he made his pitch.

"He never does private shows, you will have the honor of being his first."

Dimentio grinned as he called out a complete bet on 17.

Piñata's rushed forward calling out Dimentio's same bet on the board.

The attendant gave the jester a pleading look.

"Ahahaha, tell me, will Lilly provide me a lap dance as well?"

The attendant got out his phone, only for Dimentio to laugh.

"Ahh, no need for a call, seeing Lilly dance is more then enough."

They watched the ball roll towards 17, screams from the crowd growing louder.

"Lilly will meet you at the back room behind the stage curtains in 30 minutes. You'll have the hour with him. In exchange, you retire for the night. Do we have a deal?"

Dimentio nodded, grinning wickedly.

"Ahahaha, pity I can't do anymore betting but before I go, I have a great feeling about number 13!"

He shouted this to the crowd and warped away.

A sea of chips covered Dimentio's lucky number as the ball rolled out yet again.

All bets were set to the max.

Piñata's were texting their wives to celebrate their early retirement

A gasp was heard as the ball settled into its spot.

Piñata's rioted upon seeing where the it landed, their fist's slamming into the roulette wheel.

This round's winning number was 14.

* * *

Mr. L was not thrilled to perform a private show. Sure, he knew the customer would bankrupt Hotel Delfino, if he refused but damn, he never liked people watching him perform up close. Brushing his mustache, Mr. L looked at himself in the mirror and signed. While annoying, Dimentio would be back soon. The Jester had volunteered to go into the plaza to buy some supplies. With the many killers they'd encounter through the multiverse, having some emergency healing items couldn't hurt. Finally prepared, Mr. L left his dressing room and headed to the back room behind the curtains.

A man with a purple and gold Jester's hat was sitting on the chair beside his practice pole. Popcorn crackled as Mr. L watched his friend eat from a paper bag. Confused, Mr. L walked forward and tapped him on the shoulder.

"Hello Lilly"

Dimentio smiled as he turned to face the man in green.

"Umm, you shouldn't be back here this is- "

"The ultimate show."

The Jester threw more popcorn into his mouth.

Mr. L glared.

"Oh, hell no!"

The man in green tried to back-track towards the door only to hear a snap of fingers and the lock click.

"They said I'd have an hour with you."

Mr. L turned towards Dimentio.

"I don't care, even if I'm locked in, I'm not performing."

The jester laughed.

"Oh, come now, you can perform for a stranger but not your dear friend? Ah, you must be pretty mediocre if you aren't willing to let someone not as horny as a chain chomp watch you."

Mr. L stomped forward.

"Oh, you think I'm mediocre clown, while damn you've seen another thing coming!"

Mr. L slapped the popcorn out of his hands and ran on stage to perform.

Holding eye contact with his one-man audience, Mr. L climbed up to the center of the pole. Leaning his head back he reached for his dress's zipper, pulling it down just to launch his outfit at Dimentio. When the jester pried the man in green's dress off himself, he saw Mr. L in sparkling green undergarments.

"I'm the only virgin pole dancer you'll ever meet."

Mr. L winked, giving a friendly smile as he kicked his body off the pole and flipped. Dimentio watched in awe as Mr. L never hit the ground. His legs simply clipped back onto the pole and he swung himself, so his body and head were facing Dimentio.

"My, My, I must admit, that was quite an impressive move."

Mr. L grinned.

"You could say I grew up in the circus."

Dimentio tilted his head.

"Really?"

The jester asked.

"Nah dude, I just practiced on lamp post's when I was a kid."

Mr. L performed a few more tricks on the pole before sliding down.

Dimentio gave a few claps in reply and motioned Mr. L to sit beside him.

Mr. L obliged, throwing his dress back on and resting his hands lazily behind his head.

"You know, I just realized something."

The man in green turned his head to Dimentio.

"You can go anywhere now, yet you never leave my side. Are you really that bored, or have you fallen in love with me?"

Dimentio's face went blank.

A second later he grinned.

"AHAHAHAHA, good one, suggesting I could love someone. Oh Mr. L where do you get these silly ideas?"

Mr. L crossed his arms.

"Oh, just from the blush on your face."

Dimentio burst into laughter.

"You're a terrible trickster, even if my face was red as an Overthere apple, I have not forgotten, the glaringly obvious detail that I'm wearing a mask."

Mr. L grinned.

"If you don't love me then prove it. Take off your mask."

Dimentio placed his hand under his chin.

"Well I suppose that can be arranged."

Dimentio moved his gloved hands to his mask.

"Wait, you're really gonna do it?"

The jester nodded.

"What do I have to lose?"

Mr. L's mouth lay agape at Dimentio's reply. Never once did he believe he would get to see Dimentio's face.

Dimentio gently removed the mask, lightly snapping his fingers as he did.

Throwing the mask, to Mr. L, Dimentio lowered his head before turning away to stare at the wall.

"Dimentio you really don't have to do this."

Mr. L moved forward placing a hand on his shoulder.

"Ahh but I do, how else can I back up my claim of feeling nothing?"

Appearing solemn, he slowly turned to Mr. L.

A moment later the man in green rolled his eyes.

Dimentio had spawned another mask over his face. The jester burst into laughter.

"AHAHAHA, you really thought, I'd do it! You are so gullible my dear!"

Mr. L signed.

"Well, I guess you really are that bored."

Dimentio grinned.

"You are good entertainment man in green, to be fair though, I'd be lying if I said I wouldn't engage in sloppy make out sessions with you."

Mr. L's eyes widened

"Umm thank you?"

The man in green stuttered red all over his cheeks.

"Are you sure you are not the one in love with me Mr. L?"

Dimentio laughed.

Mr. L took a deep breath recomposing himself.

"How about we have this conversation another day?"

The man in green played with his fingers before continuing.

"We'll leave for the first parallel universe in an hour. Once we arrive at the parallel hotel, we'll get some sleep and come up with a plan to capture the first killer"

Dimentio nodded, snapping his fingers him and Mr. L returned to their hotel room.

Taking out the cube from his cloak, Dimentio waved his hand over the parallel rect before the first universe appeared.

Mr. L organized the supplies and money made from Dimentio's gambling spree.

"Dare, I ask if you cheated?"

The man in green said, examining the coin stash.

"Only mildly my dear."

Mr. L signed as he snuggled beside Dimentio.

It wasn't long before an hour passed.

Pulling out the parallel rect, Dimentio snapped his fingers, and him and Mr. L felt themselves be absorbed into the cube. They arrived in the first universe, which was all but identical despite being 48 hours behind their home universe. Checking in, the two made their way to their room. There were no complaints when Dimentio snuggled in beside Mr. L. They would have to plan for how they would ambush the killer of course, but that would be discussed in the morning. For now, the pair found security in each-other, neither of them admitting to the other their behavior could be considered way out of the bro-zone. Then again, neither of them seemed to mind this. Perhaps it was because they were close-friends, or maybe despite their playful denials, there was something more.


	7. Chapter 7

\- Parallel Universe 1

* * *

Dimentio groaned as the alarm clock kept singing "Fuck me baby." Snapping his fingers, an explosion resonated as it went up in flames. Settling back into the blankets, the jester tried to sleep only to hear stirring from the other side of the bed. Moving over, he leaned down to Mr. L's ear and hushed him. The man in green sighed and stilled again. Feeling in need of touch, Dimentio wrapped his arms around him only to feel…skin?

He stumbled away, falling to the floor.

"Everything ok?"

The man in green mumbled half asleep.

"Err… Mr. L, you aren't…umm… why are you dressless?"

Dimentio stumbled on the words, a rare thing for the man. It wasn't like he couldn't handle skin to skin cuddling oh that was fine, he just needed some warning.

"Oh, sorry should have told you, it was a bit hot during the night and I needed to cool off. If you want me to …"

Dimentio shook his head.

"Oh no it's fine, just slightly surprised."

He made his way back to the bed and carefully pressed his body against Mr. L.

Mr. L shivered at the contact before turning to face him.

"Hey, guess what?"

The man in green spoke.

"I went exploring while you slept, and our hotel attendant gave me complimentary shine-sprites."

Mr. L grinned as he pulled out a jar.

"We can use these to fix Delfino Plaza. They've got tons!"

Dimentio looked at the shine sprites floating in the jar.

"There so shiny…"

He placed his hand on the glass.

"They're the plaza's life force."

Mr. L placed his hand beside Dimentio's.

"Would you like to hold one?"

Dimentio nodded as Mr. L unscrewed the lid, taking one out.

He placed it in Dimentio's palm.

"Before Mario died, he said the shine sprites had the ability, to bring light to even the darkest hearts. He and the Islanders were considering using them to reform criminals."

Dimentio observed as the Shine-sprite glowed and twirled in his hand. He felt the shine's warmth radiate through his gloves. Still, the jester looked up at Mr. L and sighed.

"I feel the same."

Dimentio frowned.

"It takes some time."

Mr. L got out another shine-sprite and held it in his hands.

"Although, I have to admit, the energy I feel from these are…different."

Mr. L began examining Dimentio's body.

"Dimentio."

The man in green moved forward, His gloved hand gently caressing the jester's mask.

"Have you ever felt lonely?"

Mr. L said, feeling dazed.

Dimentio felt his gaze meet the man in greens.

"For thousands of years my dear. 3456 years to be exact."

Never, had Dimentio mentioned his true age, yet there it came so naturally off his tongue.

Mr. L pressed his forehead against the jesters own.

"It would be a lie to say I'm not scared."

The man in green leaned closer.

"I don't know what's come over me. Long ago, I stuttered whenever I saw a beautiful man and now while I fear getting hurt, it's hard to deny how badly I want to be with you."

Dimentio was about to form a sarcastic retort but fell into a trance instead.

"I feel the same way Mr. L, you are the light to my dark soul and I…"

Mr. L came forward gently pushing Dimentio on his back.

"Enough talk let's just…"

* * *

It wasn't long before the two were breathless. Clothes lying on the floor, they stared at each other as their trance- like state faded;

"Mama mia, did we just have sex!"

Dimentio gave a blank look.

"I suppose we did…"

Mr. L started muttering oh my grambi's how…

"How, why did we?"

Dimentio grabbed the jar and examined a tiny label.

"Ahh, Mr. L these are libido sprites."

The jester started laughing.

"AHAHAHAHA I think these were meant to get us in the mood."

Mr. L's eyes widened.

"You aren't freaked out by this? I don't remember anything!"

Dimentio smiled.

We did this once before to fulfill the prophecy. And while my mind is blank on the details, I can't deny how wonderful it feels after getting laid, it's like a body builder releasing a heavy 50,000-pound weight.

Mr. L's face fell.

"What's the matter dear? You look as downcast as a child whose parents whipped him for eating a candy bar."

Dimentio placed a hand on Mr. L's shoulder. The jester felt his stomach tighten as he noticed the liquid pooling in his friend's eyes.

"I lost my virginity and I don't remember anything."

Mr. L felt tears rain from his face. Dimentio came forward and held the naked man in green. Running his fingers through Mr. L's hair, the jester spoke.

"Is that such a bad thing? You lost it to one of your greatest friends, and while you don't remember the details, I promise you, we found ourselves happy, and in love."

Mr. L's eyes looked up.

"We were in love?"

Dimentio said nothing opting to bury his head under a pillow.

"Why didn't you tell me?

Mr. L scooted closer.

"Dimentio?"

The man in green poked his shoulder.

"You were better off not knowing."

Mr. L barely heard Dimentio's mumble under the pillow.

Before the man in green could push further, a knock was heard. Throwing on a night-gown from his suitcase Mr. L rushed to the door. He peered through the crack and screamed. Pulling it open, He hugged his guest, otherwise known as the man in red.

"Mario! Oh, mama mia, I've missed you!"

Mr. L broke into tears as he held the parallel Mario, who gave an awkward pat on the back.

"Uh, it's only been two days bro."

Parallel Mario looked up at his younger bro.

"Heard you checked in a few hours ago, so I got your room number and decided to pay a visit. I'm in town because of a note saying there was trouble in Ricco harbor, and was going to investigate tomorrow.

Mr. L's jaw dropped.

"Did you say, 'Ricco Harbor'?"

Mario nodded, holding out the note.

_Dear Master Mario, Ricco Harbor's libido sprites have disappeared due to a strange-icky paint like goo, without these sprites, the harbor's residents are at risk of practicing celibacy, please clean the harbor and find the libido sprites before it's to late._

_From a concerned citizen._

Mr. L's eyes narrowed.

"Hey, would it be alright if I hold onto this?"

Parallel Mario nodded, handing over the note to Mr. L.

"Look bro, there's something I got to tell ya."

Mr. L's gaze turned serious

"It's quite a long tale so don't fall asleep on me."

* * *

It only took ten waking minutes for Mr. L to explain everything to his parallel universe bro. He chose to omit Dimentio's confession, it was a private matter to be resolved between themselves. This did not stop Mario falling asleep during the conversation. The man in green knew his bro suffered from odd bouts of narcolepsy when people talked for long periods of time and gently shook him to awareness when it happened. Eventually, Mr. L did manage to finish his tale.

"Quite a story bro,"

Mr. L gave Parallel Mario a concerned look.

"You aren't worried someone is going to kill you tomorrow?"

Parallel Mario's eyes widened.

"Wait, I'mma gonna get murdered?!"

Dimentio floated through the doorway crossing his arms.

"Ahh, so nice to meet the hapless victim. Shall we continue with our business or would Mario like to make this a three-some?"

Parallel Mario backed towards the wall.

"You're dating Dimentio!"

Mr. L's face reddened.

"It's umm complicated bro,"

Dimentio snickered,

"Shoo now, we have more important matters to deal with. "

Dimentio placed an arm around Mr. L's shoulder, guiding him to the room.

"Ciao man in red."

The door closed as Parallel Mario was left with his jaw agape and any ability to form words gone.

 


	8. Chapter 8

"Please don't hide how you feel for me."

The man in green's arm was draped around the jester's shoulder. It had taken some coaxing on Mr. L's side to get Dimentio's heart to slow. The confession didn't seem as surprising as it should have. It would be a lie to say he didn't feel something in turn.

"There is nothing left to hide. My feelings are exposed as a streaker on the football field."

Mr. L took Dimentio's gloved fingers in his own. Bringing them to his lips, he placed a light kiss on the hand's back.

"Good, feelings for others aren't something to be feared."

Dimentio found himself staring at the bedspread.

"Perhaps but we can never be together."

Mr. L cupped Dimentio's cheek, adjusting his face until their eyes met.

"I understand your afraid of intima- "

The jester moved his head, turning away from the man in green.

"The true mating ritual of my species would destroy you. I don't fear intimacy, I fear waking up after to find you a fractured piece of the man you once were."

Mr. L was taken aback.

"I feel ok."

Dimentio growled.

"You consider 'ok' being a crying mess about losing your non-existent virginity?"

The man in green signed.

"I'm ok in the sense, that my sanity remains intact."

The jester crossed his arms

"Sex is not the same as taking you as my mate. It's pleasurable but even then, you found yourself in tears. In my species everything we did would be no more special than holding hands. I'd let Jaydes burn me a thousand times, if it meant we could take things further."

Mr. L struggled to comprehend Dimentio's words.

"Your species has a ritual more intimate then the act of sex?"

The jester raised an eyebrow.

"Why yes, is that such a surprise to you? So many questions and you haven't even told me if you share my affections."

Mr. L played with his fingers.

"Sorry, this talk shouldn't be one-sided."

The man in green closed his eyes.

"To be frank, I'm not sure. I don't want to say yes and be wrong, but I can't say an outright no."

Dimentio gave a soft smile.

"Sit on it awhile, I'm sure the answer will come with time."

Mr. L nodded.

"We should examine Mario's note, there isn't much time before the murderer makes an appearance.

* * *

Dimentio grinned, he found himself laughing upon reading the first sentence.

"Master Mario is quite a formal form of address no?"

Even Mr. L found himself smirking at the formality. Still his eye's narrowed.

He muttered shaking his head.

"Hmm?"

The Jester looked over to Mr. L

"Nothing"

Dimentio's gaze fell on the man in green.

"My dear, are you sure something isn't stabbing at your soul like a scorpion?"

Mr. L signed, taking a deep breath he spoke.

"How often are people murdered by those closest to them?"

Dimentio's expression faltered.

"Are you meaning to suggest."

Mr. L nodded.

"I don't want to believe it, but this note, it feels like I've heard this formal tone before."

Dimentio took the man in green's hand.

"Mr. L, some killers wear the clothes of saints. We must place all doubts to rest if vengeance is to be found for your brother. "

The man in green nodded.

"Pity I can't put a name to this note."

Mr. L groaned.

"Try not to stress over what you can't recall dear, we'll learn of all the suspects with time."

The Jester gave a gentle pat to the man in green's shoulder. This did nothing to stop the frown forming on Mr. L's face.

"I suppose that means we may soon meet Mario's lover."

Dimentio's eyes rose.

"You think the Princess could have done this?"

Mr. L laughed.

"Hah, good guess but despite appearances he never loved her."

Dimentio tilted his head.

"Like a broken frack-tail bot, I am lost, why did Mario risk his life to save a fair maiden he never even loved?"

The man in green looked away.

"Her kidnapping was an elaborate excuse for him to visit his real lover."

Dimentio tapped his fingers on the bed-spread, hoping to hear more.

"I can't tell who Mario cared for though. It's a secret he made me keep till my game's end."

Dimentio crossed his arms.

"And what if his lover was also his killer?"

"Let it go."

The jester signed,

"I don't wish to push you, but what is the use of keeping a dead man's secret?

Mr. L glared, shoving Dimentio away.

"He isn't just a "dead man" Mario was my brother and best friend!"

The man in green huffed, turning his back away from the Jester.

"Dimentio, if you really love me then go. I'm falling apart and need some breathing room. "

The jester placed his hand on Mr. L's shoulder.

"I do love you Mr. L. Maybe I'm not the most tactful man but I really do."

The Man in green felt the presence of Dimentio's hand leave his shoulder as the jester snapped his fingers and warped away. He lost control of his tears.

_"_ _Tactless asshole, why the hell did you listen to me?"_

Mr. L clenched his fist.

_"_ _Why couldn't you persist? Leave doesn't always mean leave."_

The man in green cried as sorrow took over the strong person he so desperately wanted to be. How could the original Mr. L, a man so cocky and confident be created from a weak underdog? These thoughts plagued the plumber as he wept, a reminder of his weakening heart. Dimentio had stayed despite the frailness of his mental-state. He held the world together, and above all, Dimentio held him. Of all the hero's the man in green met, he never found a friend as protective as the once psychotic Jester who came so close to murdering an entire universe.

_"_ _No,"_

Mr. L thought.

"We were more than friends."

The words fell off the man in green's tongue as naturally as the leaves fell off the trees. Why did it take so long to accept the feelings buried deep inside himself? Was the fear of being hurt so strong he denied himself the chance to fall into Dimentio's arms? Was Mario's death really the only thing plaguing his heart? Two years of stories and comfort shared through letters, and of all the things they held back, both were afraid of saying "I love you."

Mr. L got out a quill and paper from the dresser and wrote furiously. When he finished, the emotions inscribed on the letter were a confusing mess some would describe as utter chicken-scratch, but it didn't matter. Dimentio could mock him for his own cluster-fuck of a confession once he came home. Performing the koopa mail-man ritual, he did a moon-walk on his bed and danced the ultimate dance of the legendary muffin man, before putting his fingers to his lips and whistling. A koopa troopa crashed through the hotel window, leaving a trail of broken glass in it's wake. Bloodied and somewhat bruised, the koopa made his way over to Mr. L.

"Koopa Mailman at your service! Where would you like your letter mailed today Luigi?"

Mr. L stared at the broken glass and signed.

"Call me 'Mr. L' now, I need you to give this to Dimentio A.S.A.P. Do you know who that is?"

The koopa mailman nodded.

"As mailman, we can find and deliver mail to people across the multiverse, we are truly an all-knowing race and the most loyal mail-carriers you'll ever find."

Mr. L frowned.

"Then why didn't you know to call me Mr. L."

The man in green watched the mail man grow flustered.

"Are you daring to question the gods of mail?"

Mr. L shrugged.

"Well you and Dimentio can go fuck yourselves, literally, your moans were so loud today I could hear you while pressing my ear against the window."

The man in green's mouth widened.

"You listen to people having sex?"

Mr. L watched as the mail-man broke into laughter.

"Heh, yeah, who doesn't? It sounded like Toadsworth was trying to get laid by princess Peach, but the girl wasn't having it. She just kept crying 'Mario'. Crazy right?

Mr. L's jaw remained agape. Yet he found his thoughts returning to Mario's note.

"Why so shocked dude? This is a sex-obsessed Dimension. Hell, people have died just from fucking too much."

The man in green was at a loss for words. Part of him feared any response he gave the sex-obsessed mail man would be an act of flirtation.

"Look, do you want this letter delivered or not?"

Mr. L thought about it before nodding his head. He watched the koopa-mail man climb back through the window and leap. He heard the flapping of wings as the mail-man soared into the sky. Relief hit him as the conversation between them ended. Something in his mind was also beginning to click. Writing a name on a piece of paper he placed it by the desk and prayed for the jester's return.

 


	9. Chapter 9

**Night time**

Dimentio scowled, purple and gold light forming in his hands. A roller-coaster roared, no living riders to be found upon the midnight hour. Mini human-like ghosts with shells on their back had taken to the Yoshi Go-around. A few were performing a strip show on the children's ride. Despite wandering Pinna Park, he couldn't let go of the pain squirming like worms in his side. Waving his index finger, Dimentio slammed the energy-ball into a palm tree. Crackling sparks were heard as the trunk disintegrated into dust. The mini ghosts retreated inside their shells soon after. Why they were too stupid to use their legs to run was beyond him. Falling to his knees, he shook.

 _"_ _Like the black plague, do I bring nothing but death to those I touch?"_

The jester kept his head low as the shadows of night consumed him. Thousands of years had passed since Dimentio's death as a child. He still remembered the second chance his mother had given him upon an accident cutting their games short. Trapped in the Underwhere together, his saving grace was she had the ability to bring life to the dead. Alas, with the shaydes closing in, she only had time to send himself back to the world of the living. His mother had left him only the memory of her pain-stricken smile as she was dragged away. He vowed long after to smile in turn.

"May Jaydes watch over you."

Dimentio whispered the words under the soft breath of the wind.

The Jester never even met the Underwhere's first and only ruler, but he hoped she would be kind to her still. Any order compared to the lawless land he left behind would be a blessing.

Dimentio found his hand edging toward his mask. He lightly undid the straps allowing it to fall. Catching the mask in his hands, he stared as the white side glowed underneath the moon.

He never deserved his second chance at life. Upon being released to clean Isle Delfino, he killed a man in cold blood. No rhyme, no reason, he just wanted to spite someone who believed he could change.

" _I didn't realize you were in so much pain."_

Those were the words the ghost whispered upon feeling his agony.

Flashes of a dark castle played through his mind. Ancient knowledge, the ghost had showed him the long-held origins of the parallel rect. How it held the key to revealing Mario's killer. Part of him wondered why Mr. L had not questioned any of these events.

 _"_ _Could he really trust me?"_

Dimentio sighed letting his shoulders slump.

He wished for love, the man in green's love.

 _"_ _He would lose his mind."_

Dimentio trembled as the words his head spoke were true. Even if Mr. L felt anything and that was a big If, the mating ritual would leave the man in green nothing more than a relic of who he once was.

" _Does he even want to see me again_?"

Dimentio's eyes watered. He got up and turned his body, wishing to return to the outer park's gate.

 _'_ _Snap!'_

The Jester's head whipped around. A large groaning heard as the dead palm tree rose from the ashes. Fastening his mask back onto his face, He floated forward. Reaching the tree's base, he saw a soul wearing a purple cloak. A hood was hiding the man's face as he laid under the palm's trunk.

"My my, isn't it a little late to burn down my favorite tree?"

Dimentio was taken aback by the voice. His eyes flared with recognition.

"Ahahaha, relax, you are me and I am you, come sit."

The hooded man patted a spot beside the tree and Dimentio sat down, still feeling weary.

"Master of Dimensions creator of life and hero of the light, I am Dimentio!"

The jester rolled his eyes at the mention of "hero."

"I'm surprised you aren't thrilled to meet your parallel self."

Pulling his hood down, he flashed a cheerful smile from his mask.

"I can sense your love life is a wreck, like Rose and Jack's in Titanic."

The jester growled.

"And you would know of this how?"

Parallel Dimentio laughed.

"Ahahahaha, I am a mind reader and an empath dear one. I sense not only your thoughts but also your sorrow."

The jester signed, quietly acknowledging his parallel self's observation.

"And let me guess, this love making spat revolved around finding Mario's killer?"

Dimentio nodded.

"Let me save you some time dear, I am his killer."

Silence fell between them.

Ahahaha killer of his heart, he will be breathless as the dead when I woo him over with the mighty power of the libido sprites."

Dimentio scoffed,

"If you wish to orgasm him to death be my guest."

Parallel Dimentio smiled.

"You are quite the morbid one, we haven't had a libido sprite killing in years."

Dimentio frowned, his fingers moving to cup his chin.

"Libido sprite killing?"

"Has no one told you?"

Parallel Dimentio giggled.

"Libido sprites are so pleasurable, in excess…they can pleasure you to death!"

Dimentio was about to speak before hearing the flapping of wings.

"Ahh the koopa mail-man, I believe he has a letter for you."

* * *

Dimentio read through the letter hastily his smile growing by the minute. The Koopa mail-man nodded in approval before jumping off the ground and beginning his ascent to the sky.

"Ahh like an overjoyed school-girl who found her true love, my dear Mr. L loves me to!"

Dimentio's face fell.

"But I can't because…"

" _Zap_!"

Lightning slashed through the night hitting the koopa-mail man and sending his burned body back to the ground. A groan was heard over the thunder. The ash covered mailman laid nearby, breaths reduced to ragged gasps.

Parallel Dimentio smirked, floating over and hovering beside the injured mailman.

"Pardon my lightening strike, but my friend needs to be cheered up and you good sir… are yummy!"

Snapping his fingers, the koopa mailman shrank and changed into brown goo. As the goo floated into his hand he twirled his index finger until a chocolate bar was formed. Taking a bite out of his new treat, he handed the candy to his other self.

"It's a special recipe my dear, mix thunder rage with chocolate, a little magic, a half-dead koopa and voila! You now, have chocolate koopa flavored birth control bars!

Dimentio chomped down on the candy bar, nodding in silent approval.

"Alas, while I hope you two enjoy your protection candy, I have no knowledge of how- "

Parallel Dimentio paused a moment. A thought on his mind.

"Hmm?"

Dimentio asked looking at his parallel self.

Parallel Dimentio signed before turning to face his alter.

"There may be something that can help you but- "

"Tell me, please! I beg of you like a beggar would to the nobles!"

Snapping his fingers Parallel Dimentio formed a portal showing a Yoshi egg.

"In your current forms, mating would drive you to insanity but if you performed the mind meld as a Yoshi, your lover should suffer no ill effects."

Dimentio's eyes widened.

"I'm afraid performing bestiality is your only choice."

The Jester groaned.

"And I am pregnant with Mr. L's baby, Hah, now seriously what do we really have to do?"

Parallel Dimentio grinned.

"Ahahaha, isn't a good laugh healthy my dear?"

Dimentio gave his parallel self the finger.

"Now, now, hormonal or not, I want none of this rudeness."

Parallel Dimentio smirked.

"Ahahaha, now my emo fool, I suppose you want the truth no?"

The jester's eyes narrowed.

"Well, you're going to have to earn it dear."

He motioned Dimentio forward with an index finger.

"All I ask for you is to bring me Mario's hat. It'd look lovely on my head and yours as well but that's beside the point. With his hat, the man in red will have no choice but to find me, and once he does well… "

Parallel Dimentio licked his lips.

"Point being, you help me get laid, and I'll help you in turn. Do we have a deal?"

Dimentio tilted his head.

"My desperation in this matter is clear and yet all you request of me is his hat?"

Parallel Dimentio snickered.

"Trust is the tasty paste that holds civilization together dear. Can't you see I want nothing more then to help you? All I ask is for your help in turn. Too often has my kindness been taken for granted. And if I just gave you this information for free well…"

He sighed,

"Even an empath can only take being used so much before their sanity is lost. What I ask for is small, humor me…please?"

Dimentio grinned floating forward and engulfing his parallel self in a hug.

"Ahh, well, I suppose denying my own request would be silly."

Parallel Dimentio returned the embrace smiling into the jester's shoulder.

"Ahahaha, you are as sweet as Mario's juicy delicious- "

He stopped himself, sensing the presence of another being watching from a faraway land.

"hmm?"

Dimentio pulled away confused.

"Oh nothing, I just fear speaking further may end our games before they begin."

Parallel Dimentio chuckled, pointing his finger towards the Ferris Wheel.

"Take Mr. L up there for the night, like a teenage girl, I promise you, he'll swoon and plus on carriage 8, your killer left a clue."

Snapping his fingers, a portal formed beside him.

"Anyway, I must be going, we will meet again next midnight upon the statue in Ricco Harbor designated as 'The Golden Bone'. Some idiot misspelled the word though, placed a random 'R' at the end. How they succeeded in misspelling a dog's favorite treat is beyond me. Ahh, such a strange universe. Now to you my emo fool, I bid thee Ciao."

He warped away leaving the jester with Mr. L's letter in hand. It was a lovely night for a date and with a clue on the Ferris wheel, how could Mr. L object? Sure, they had a murderer on the loose, but all it took was one snap of his fingers to arrive at the Ricco harbor portal by this morning's light. His parallel self-had even let slip an interesting detail, quite insightful on how Mario could have died. Oh, how they needed to talk.


	10. Chapter 10

Tears and embraces were shared as the new lovers reunited in Hotel Delfino. With the night at its peak and the words of Dimentio's parallel self on their minds, the pair decided to head out to Pinna Park.

Mr. L had insisted they were here for work not love but Dimentio was determined to woo him. Hearing the clattering of Mr. L's teeth as they wandered past the rocking pirate ships, Dimentio whispered he would be back in a minute and snapped his fingers. The man in green sat on a nearby curb, rubbing his hands together for warmth. Keeping his word, the Jester returned by the minute's end holding a blue robe.

Mr. L grimaced upon seeing his gift was coated in blood.

"Why didn't you just get one from the gift-shop?"

Dimentio gave a playful laugh in reply.

"My dear, you are worth more than a knock-off magikoopa robe."

Waving his hand over the blood, Dimentio focused his energy until all the stains faded away.

Floating forward he motioned Mr. L to stand and helped slip the robe over his dress.

Mr. L melted upon feeling the fabric, a magical energy flowed through keeping him very warm.

He had found many treasures upon fighting Bowsers minions from Life-shrooms to Koopa tea leaves but never one as fancy as this.

Feeling two arms wrap around his neck, Mr. L signed and leaned back.

The Jester looked at the man in his arms.

_Should I make a move?_

Dimentio moved his hand towards Mr. L's face.

"We should get going now. The Ferris wheel isn't too far ahead."

Mentally cursing himself for moving to slowly, Dimentio nodded letting his hands fall to his side.

* * *

…

As their carriage on the Ferris wheel approached the top, Dimentio leaned his head on Mr. L's shoulder.

"I'm glad we aren't hiding how we feel anymore."

Mr. L smiled at Dimentio's comment, brushing his hand over the jester's head.

"Agreed, and we can take things slow, there's no rush."

They laid in each other's arms. Their carriage ceasing movement upon reaching the highest point of the ride. The couple used this moment to see how ant-like the ghosts looked as their transparent forms shimmered ever so brightly under the park lights.

"So where should we start?"

Dimentio shook his head.

"No idea, he just said we should come here. Promised me you'd swoon."

Mr. L blushed.

"Well, we should probably find it, only have a few hours till sunrise."

Mr. L placed his hands against the carriage's interior searching for anything off. Dimentio gazed out into the distance. Focusing, he created an energy ball and shot it right above the center of the park. Crackling was heard as the energy transformed into a purple fire-work. A few ghosts screamed and applauded below. Mr. L remained oblivious.

"It's a beautiful night."

The man in green mumbled in agreement, too busy investigating to say much else.

"Do you like chocolate Mr. L?"

Mr. L turned around, mouth beginning to water.

"Ahahaha, you'll have to give me something in turn if you want it."

Dimentio motioned Mr. L to come closer.

"You see there's a certain candy I like"

Mr. L listened as Dimentio continued to whisper in his ear.

"You could say it's called, a koopa's kiss."

The man in green scurried away to the other side of the carriage.

"I don't… I've never… I mean…"

Mr. L stumbled on the words struggling to explain.

"Dimentio, I can't remember kissing anyone even you, I really don't know how- "

The jester placed his hand on Mr. L's cheek.

"Hush, it'll be fine."

Dimentio combed his fingers through Mr. L's hair.

"Just close your eyes."

Mr. L relaxed and let his eyes shut. Dimentio leaned in bringing their lips closer-

"Eww, get a room you too!"

A boo had materialized in the carriage sticking a tongue out in protest.

"Gahh, can't you see were busy here."

Dimentio groaned, crossing his arms.

The boo cackled.

"You are not making out in my final resting place. My damn ex-fiancé already went on a monologue of wanting to sleep with Mario. I'm a calm boo but there is only so much shit I can deal with."

Mr. L's eyes widened.

"Hey, I think we've met before."

The boo frowned.

"Huh, are you Mario's brother? That performer named Lilly I'm supposed to help?"

Mr. L flashed a grin as he nodded.

"Well, I hate you then."

Dimentio tilted his head.

"Why?"

The boo's eyes rose.

"He's a whore who would sleep with anyone if they had enough coins. A week ago, he slept with my fiancé. Granted, I died 50 years ago but damn he knew I cared for him. If I wasn't ordered to aid him I would be more than happy to snap his neck. "'

Mr. L's face fell.

"I'm not the Lilly you know. We're from a parallel universe. All we want to do is find out who may have murdered my brother and leave."

The boo giggled.

"Oh, how fun, my fiancé's strippers brother is dead in a parallel world, and I care why?"

The man in green signed.

"Because in my universe, you are one of my greatest friends. When a gang of drunk piñatas tried to beat me up for wearing a dress, you possessed the strongest one of the bunch and used him to fight off the others. I ran to my room soon after, cursing myself for not being like the other men. I threw punches into the walls until my fists were soaked in blood. Even the physical pain wasn't enough to block out the emotional roller-coaster of feeling torn. I wanted to be myself but didn't want the world to hate me either."

Dimentio felt his body cringe upon hearing the man in green's words. Sadly, he knew the feeling all to well.

Mr. L closed his eyes and continued.

"You poked me in the shoulder after the twentieth hole in the wall. I accidentally bumped my head on the bed frame upon seeing you were a boo. Ghosts scare me to death, and I feared you came to possess me to. When you held out a green dress in your hand and told me I'd look pretty in it, I couldn't help but cry. You helped me understand my love of dresses wasn't a curse but merely another part of who I am. I know things are different here but if there's anything I can do to help you…"

The boo's head shook.

"Touching story but the worst has already been done. My fiancé's a dumb old toad anyway."

Dimentio looked out at the park lights, his fingers rubbing idlily.

Mr. L glanced at the boo. A certain word was sticking out in his head.

"You wouldn't happen to know a man named "Toadsworth" would you?

Cackling the boo grinned.

"Hehehe, how could I not know him. I was going to marry him dear."

Pulling out a transparent ring the boo frowned."

"The past can't be changed though, I can't make him love me again if I tried."

The boo's lips curved upward as she stared at the man in green.

"I should probably deliver your clue now, the other Dimentio asked me to help you and requested I place my hate aside in doing so.

Dimentio blinked under his mask.

"You know my alternate self?"

Cackling the boo did a few flips, the motion causing a portal to form.

"Hehehe, of course, all the ghosts do, He sweet talked queen Jayde's into letting all of us party here during the night. We have to leave by dawn though, she gets into hissy fits when the tourists see us."

Mr. L and Dimentio gazed into the portal, mesmerized by the scene unfolding."

A time-stamp in the background read 7:00am as Mario jogged to the Ricco Harbor Portal. His outline was all that could be seen as his more detailed features were cloaked in darkness. An unknown toad followed behind. Features also masked he appeared to be carrying a libido sprite. As the scene continued a woman in a dress came into view. Before more could be revealed the portal closed blipping out of existence.

"Would you like to see more?"

Dimentio and Mr. L nodded.

"Then you'll have to do me a favor."

The boo turned eying the other ghosts as they danced and stripped below.

"When I died, I left my diary with my fiancé, the man you know as Toadsworth."

Sighing the boo looked back at the couple again.

"I'd like you to retrieve it for me. It contains my deepest secrets and I fear what will become of it when my fiancé passes on. Queen Jayde's forbids me from leaving these grounds, so I cannot find it myself. Will you help me?"

Being a hero, Mr. L replied with a strong "yes" and turned to Dimentio.

"I know where Toadsworth's home is, so finding the diary shouldn't be to hard."

The man in green looked back at the boo.

"By the way, what does it look like?"

The boo smiled.

"It's a red book with a black gem in the center. You'll know when you see it."

The boo flew past the carriage's railing and into the air.

"Oh, and if you see my fiancé remind him that he's an ass-hole but I still love him."

Giving one last cackle the boo faded away. Refusing to waste anymore time, Dimentio pulled Mr. L forward and kissed him. He felt the man in green flail and give a mumbled gasp before his body finally calmed. Mr. L's arms wrapped around Dimentio's waist as he sighed.

Dimentio pulled away, playfully waving his index finger at Mr. L

"See, that wasn't so bad was it? My dear with all you've gone through, I'm surprised you have more anxiety about smooching then a hormonal teenager"

Mr. L scowled at the remark but pulled Dimentio to his chest anyway.

"I better get that chocolate by the time we reach the ground."


	11. Chapter 11

When people weren't being murdered at the Ricco Harbor Portal, well… they weren't being murdered. What else can I say? With the sun rising behind the portal's boat house and Mr. L drunk on chocolate, Dimentio stared at the pier fish, wondering if he should maim them. A Cheep Cheep leaped out of the water in reply, sharing his thoughts on Dimentio's life-choices by swallowing his head whole. Mr. L forced Dimentio's hands to stop flailing as he pried the fish back into the sea. Glancing down at his watch, Mr. L sighed upon seeing they only had ten minutes until the killer's arrival.

"My mask! That damn fish stole one of my masks!"

Swearing under his breath, Mr. L ran to the pier's edge.

Upon seeing the creature was gone, He slammed his fist down onto the wooden boards.

"Hey, Mr. fishfaceeater, have at you!"

Mr. L's face went pale.

"Why did I just say that?"

Turning his head around he saw Dimentio's back. The jester's face was pressed into the wall. Locks of black hair were sticking out from his head. Mr. L had to blink a few times to realize Dimentio's hat was also gone.

He went to the jester's side, placing a hand on his shoulder.

"I'm sorry."

Dimentio shivered, lightly snapping his fingers.

"Those were all I had left of my mother."

He turned slightly motioning a finger to the new mask covering his face.

"Now, I only have one."

_'_ _creak'_

Mr. L turned around to find Mario had stepped onto the dock. His brother frowned upon seeing Dimentio was with them.

"What's wrong?"

"A Cheep Cheep stole one of his mask's. Mario, we need to get ready, the killer...she's…"

Soft patters were heard as Toadsworth ran forward, a libido sprite in hand.

Mr. L swore under his breath again.

Dimentio turned around, messy hair running down the other mask he spawned over his face.

Toadsworth approached Mario, panting heavily as he tried to force the libido sprite into his hands.

"For the last time Toadsworth, I'm not into-"

"You little whore!"

The group turned around to see a woman in a pink dress, her face contorted into Murder.

"Dear Princess, leave me, and Master Mario be. Can't you see once he's drugged we'll be in love?" Mario mumbled many no's as he shook his head. He locked eyes with Princess Peach pleading for mercy.

"Oh Mario, you pathetic cunt, slutting it up with Toadsworth, while whoring yourself out to Dimentio for side money. Gah, I can't let either of you live, an adulterer and the man who stole my man from me. Well now, everyone dies."

Clapping her hands together, she sent a shock-wave across the pier, knocking Mario and Toadsworth to the ground. Rumbles were heard as hundreds of libido sprites flew towards her. As they circled, princess peach cackled, body rising into the air.

" _La libido sprites giganteschi"_

_"_ _Schiavizza l'uomo puttane e li orgasmo a morte."_

Hearing the fluent Italian 'man slave' spell grace the princess's lips, Mr. L grabbed Dimentio's shoulders.

"Damn it, Dimentio it's up to yo- "He never managed to finish his sentence as the combined lights from the sprites blinded them.

…

"Man-whores, ohh come now, man-whores, my penis can't wait forever."

Princess peach laid on the pier, her tiny dress in shreds upon transforming into a gigantic naked woman. Dimentio watched from behind the Portal as all the men of Delfino lined up in worship.

He then gazed at Princess Peach's erection, noticing libido sprites sticking out from its tip.

"Ahh, so like a generator in a powerplant, the libido sprites are manifesting as a penis to ensure she stays mighty."

Dimentio saw a male piñata strip before the giant princess and turned away. The man in green was next in line, head bowed.

"Mr. L' won't survive if I allow this to go on. I have to act even if it means-"

Dimentio felt the mask over his face.

"She exposes me for who I am."

Warping the air around him, Dimentio flipped into the 4th Dimension.

* * *

"Ahh, ohh...don't stop… ahhh."

Princess Peach moaned as her penis released golden libido fluid in waterfall's over the piñata's body. He screamed as his flesh melted away. Bones and blood would have been the markers of his final resting place had it not been drowned by the semen.

Towards the back of the princess's penis a lone hand stuck out of a dimensional window. An energy ball formed soon after.

"Ackkk…Ahhh…"

She fell over holding her hands between her legs as a few libido sprites leaked from under her.

A long cut now decorated her once magnificent length.

Who dares defy me?"

She screeched, searching the area.

Dimentio peaked his head out from the dimensional window, preparing to take aim. It was then he noticed some libido sprites flying towards him. He heard the beeps as they attached themselves to his clothes.

_"_ _What in the name of jay- "_

Before he could finish, her penis reached back, twisting its length around him and inevitably dragging him into the open.

"Oh dear, I seemed to have missed one"

Dimentio struggled against its grip. His long hair had fallen forward covering his mask.

"Ahh little-whore, isn't submitting easier?"

Princess Peach smiled leaning down and licking Dimentio's ear.

"Just look at me. Oh Dimentio, my little whore wouldn't you love to worship me?"

Her eyes glowed yellow as she gently removed the hair from his face and then moved on to his mask. He thrashed and tried to bite only to be held back. Prying the mask off, she gasped, not due to the scars nor different colors of his eyes but rather what wasn't seen.

"You're a-."

The rest of her sentence was lost in Dimentio's laughter. Her penis's grip around him loosening.

"Aren't you as well princess penis- I mean peach."

He used her temporary shock to warp between her legs.

"You're a fucking freak."

She tried to throw a hand down, but an energy ball already formed in his hands.

"AHAHAHA, does it even matter?!"

He used energy balls to slash into the cut, face contorting into an expression many could only describe as demonic. Taking out all the rage he had kept inside for years, he used his energy-balls to destroy the damn thing that genetics denied him. After what felt like hundreds of blasts, the princess collapsed on the ground. Bits and pieces of her giant length flying everywhere. The force of the blast sent Dimentio and the crowd of men in many directions. Libido sprites scattered through the air. Princess Peach's body shrank rapidly. Dimentio's face felt like it had been slapped as his body hit the water. His eyes saw a blurred black and white object a few feet below him. Feeling nothing on his face, he headed down, determined not to lose the last mask he had left. Snatching the mask and returning it to his face, he swam as fast as he could to the surface. Dimentio coughed as he spat water out of his throat. The jester felt two arms wrap around him as he was dragged back onto the dock.

"Hey."

He looked up to find Mr. L was holding him.

Dimentio sighed, letting his eyes shut as fatigue took over. The mask covering him fell, revealing the scars scattered across his pale feminine face. Mr. L stroked his fingers through Dimentio's hair as he kissed him. Breaking the kiss, he gently placed the mask over his lover's face and sighed. He'd love to see Dimentio's face more, but that would be a conversation for another night.

Letting him rest, Mr. L saw the police force cuffing the naked princess and came over.

"Luigi, I…where am I?"

Water dripping off their bodies, the piñata police force grumbled as they forced the princess to her feet.

"Don't play stupid princess."

She trembled upon realizing her breasts were exposed.

"Luigi help me please! There making a mistake! I don't remember anything please!"

Mr. L kept his head low and turned away. He motioned for the officers to take her and made the short hike back to the portal to grab his lover.

* * *

Dimentio moaned upon waking up in their hotel room. He turned over to see Mr. L sleeping beside him. Moving his hand, he felt for his mask a breath of relief escaping shortly after.

_"_ _All I ask for you is to bring me Mario's hat. It'd look lovely on my head and yours as well"_

Remembering his parallel selves' words, Dimentio snuck out of bed. Lightly snapping his fingers, he allowed the surrounding dimensional energy to pull him towards Mario's location.

...

A few seconds passed before Dimentio found himself in another room of the hotel. He saw a man in red's chest rise and fall. Seeing a hat upon the man's head with a red "M" he grinned.

Floating through the air, he reached down gently plucking the hat off Mario's head.

" _And just in time."_

Dimentio chuckled to himself as he warped to Ricco-harbor. The clock in Mario's room striking twelve times upon him leaving. Midnight had come, and with it the chaos time leaves behind.


	12. Chapter 12

Not many from Flipside bore witness to the goop that covered Ricco Harbor. Dimentio may have been the first when Mr. L snuck pictures of the oil spill into his jail cell. That was another time though, another universe. This Ricco-Harbor...well would calling it seamen's dock be outlandish? There were sailors everywhere, 'dancing' on the cruise liners erm...Anyway I'm quite serious on the seamen part. Even in a parallel universe the sailors were still working. And my god did they do well at making icky white goo. Ahh but yes, the golden bone.

Dimentio licked his lips upon laying eyes on its size. Perhaps over 100 feet? Maybe 200?

Snapping his fingers, he teleported to the top. Landing on the golden plated metal, his feet settled onto the smoothness of the statues tip. His parallel self was resting a few feet away.

"Ahahaha lovely night no?"

Parallel Dimentio peaked over, pulling his hood back.

Dimentio floated towards his other self, stopping midair upon noticing the view he had over Ricco Harbor.

"It's beautiful…"

Parallel Dimentio grinned, moving his hand to point at a gang of piñata sailors and a strange white creature.

"Not nearly as beautiful as orgasming a giant blooper, ahahaha."

Dimentio's face went blank.

"Orgies with giant blooper are common here, perhaps you could use one yourself?"

Parallel Dimentio continued on, a smile still carved onto his mask.

Dimentio felt himself redden.

"Ahh, apologies you seem to be more shy about such matters."

Parallel Dimentio chuckled, returning to look at the blooper.

"Do you have Mario's hat?"

Giving a nod, Dimentio floated over and placed the hat in his parallel self's hand.

"You know what I expect in turn for this correct?"

Parallel Dimentio nodded, patting the metal ground below him .

"Of course my dear."

He motioned Dimentio to sit. Dimentio obliged, allowing his legs to rest over the edge.

"Ahh now where to begin…"

Parallel Dimentio clicked his fingers forming a portal.

"Has anyone told you the legend of the golden bone?"

Dimentio shook his head.

"Well, listen closely then my emo fool."

Parallel Dimentio dipped his fingers inside the portal, swirling it around like batter in a pot. Recoiling his hand a cabin surrounded by trees appeared.

"Before Ricco Harbor was a harbor, it was a forest, occupied only by a man and his three boys".

He swiped the cabin image away, replacing it with the family.

"Now according to legend, the youngest boy stopped a giant-

Parallel Dimentio placed a hand to his mouth, struggling to suppress his giggling.

"My my, you're stirring up more laughter than a comedian."

Dimentio grinned and crossed his arms waiting. Parallel Dimentio took a deep breath struggling to control himself.

"A vagina, he stopped a giant vagina from destroying the earth."

Dimentio narrowed his eyes.

"Dare I ask how many shrooms you ate today?"

Parallel Dimentio laughed.

"Only five and I promise you my tolerance is high."

Parallel Dimentio pointed towards the portal again.

"Anyway, he stopped a giant vagina from destroying the earth by reuniting four pieces of a special artifact, one that was capable of bringing sanity to even the craziest being. Do you know what that was?"

Dimentio snorted.

"The golden bone"

Parallel Dimentio snapped his fingers making the scenery change again.

"He was able to stop the giant vagina by merging it with the golden bone, saving the lives of our ancestors and the descendants of this very harbor."

Parallel Dimentio motioned again towards the portal.

"His heroism earned him the love of a beautiful prince, quite a rare thing in those days. AHAHAHA."

Dimentio's head tilted.

"May I ask what any of this has to do with… - KEEPING MR. L FROM LOSING HIS MIND!"

Parallel Dimentio burst into another giggling fit.

"Patience, patience, dear."

He waved his index finger at Dimentio.

Dimentio in turn clenched his fists, growling at his other self.

"When the boy lay dying, the prince commanded his subjects to scatter pieces of the bone across the multiverse in hope that…"

Parallel Dimentio paused, a frown forming.

"A worthy man's insanity would be eased. For he proclaimed that no man, should ever have suffered through the pain his lover did."

Snapping his fingers the portal vanished.

"Such an odd proclamation, whatever could that prince have been referring to?

Parallel Dimentio winked.

"It gets so very messy when you realize how many people dropped different versions of the golden bone throughout the multiverse. Whatever was the prince thinking in doing that?

Parallel Dimentio laughed gaze wandering towards the ground.

"This very statue was crafted in honor of their hero. It has stood in this universe for thousands of years. As for the whereabouts of the true bone, well, they may be right here."

Digging in his cloak Parallel Dimentio pulled out a bottle.

A ship was encased inside, miniscule fish darting through the hull.

"Let me just say that the Noki Elder was absolutely delicious. I may go eat his children later but that's beside the point."

Parallel Dimentio handed the bottle to his other self.

"The Noki people believe that within this lost ship is a diary, one belonging to the ancient prince. Perhaps, it will tell you where to begin."

Dimentio nodded taking the bottle and hiding it in his pocket.

"Ahaha, well, I suppose it's a start, worst case scenario we find-"

Dimentio's speech cut off, tears welling behind his eyes.

" _So much sorrow… if you weren't with child, I'd gladly share the pain with you."_

Dimentio's head jolted up, struggling to comprehend what he just heard.

"" _I… it's only been a few days. Hell we aren't even the same sp-"_

"  _My senses are sharp dear, I sensed conception the moment you came here."_

Both paused, feeling only the telepathic link between them.

Dimentio placed his hand near his stomach. He stared at his parallel self.

" _Hmmm…you may need to lie down."_

"" _What? "I feel - oh…"_

Feeling a wave of dizziness cross over, Dimentio's body wavered and his parallel self helped him to the ground."

"There's nothing to fear, unlike humans, Our body will often inform us of conception within the first day. Well at least for you. I don't have to worry about that myself. AHAHAHA."

Parallel Dimentio rested a hand on Dimentio's head,

Even ill Dimentio still managed to scowl.

"Oh come now, isn't this thrilling? A conception only possible due to the powers of the libido sprites. You are quite lucky to have come here. Your dear Mr. L will be pleased."

Dimentio sighed, feeling magic sooth away the dizziness.

"Mr. L will know none of this. Kill the damn parasite before-ohhh"

Parallel Dimentio had removed the hand from his head.

"Absolutely not, if that child dies, so will you. It's a natural survival mechanism in us to ensure we don't- hey!"

Parallel Dimentio grabbed the knife that materialized in Dimentio's hand.

"I can't have you killing yourself, not when you still have use to me."

Snapping his fingers, Parallel Dimentio said a spell under his breath.

Dimentio's eyes shut, his body falling into unconsciousness.

"Hmm, I must watch my words, I want to inspire trust, not a desire to die."

Placing his hand on Dimentio's head, Parallel Dimentio muttered another spell.

Like frames in an animation, Dimentio's previous memories were visible.

Sighing, Parallel Dimentio altered the last few of the frames, before placing the memories back and snapping his fingers.

Dimentio's body vanished and Parallel Dimentio turned around, admiring the view of the harbor again. Despite that slight miscalculation it was an easy one to fix. He had already planted the seeds of trust in his other-self. It would be needed in the grand scheme of things. Especially with what would soon come to pass. If he couldn't trust his other self to come around when the time came then who could he trust?

* * *

_Fog and white painted a realm filled with fragments of a ruined kingdom. Images of Samurai flashing and fading before the man in green. Gray clouds were rumbling in the distance. Silhouettes of a man in red, a woman in pink, and a green monster lingered a mile away. Mr. L felt his body fly forward against his will, speeding towards the silhouettes. Upon his arrival, A black "X" was visible on the red one. Clouds rushed towards him, striking the ground with lightning. Mr. L's legs slipped, his body landing on the floor with a 'thud'. He rubbed the back of his head as he got up. More silhouettes surrounded him, colors as various as the toads of Toad Town. Pools of blood began to spill from the silhouettes necks, and the lightning strikes continued their assault like an army of bullet bills. A tornado appeared, changing the grayness of the clouds to green. Mr. L shivered upon feeling two arms placing pressure on his shoulder blades. He stiffened upon being turned around. Dimentio's body was clothed in blood. His mask was cracked, revealing a decaying face and a colony of maggots."._

" _Noo, I… he can't be…"_

_Mr. L shook, his hands trembling by his sides._

" _It's not too late."_

_Mr. L's head darted in many directions._

" _Please…help him…"_

" _Who are you?!"_

_Before Mr. L could say more a giant black hole formed beside him._

" _Just wake up Mr. L… you need to wake up!"_

_The tornado was flying closer, green lightening transforming the empty realm into a field of fire._

_A strange pressure on his back caused him to trip on his feet again and fall into the hole. His vision was beginning to blur._

" _Save him, please…"_

* * *

Mr. L sat up, body trembling in a cold sweat. He felt the other side of the bed, breathing rapidly until he felt the presence of his lover's body. He looked over at the time.

_12:32 am._

The tremors faded, the rational part of his brain returning.

Mr. L thought back to what Dimentio said about the parallel rect, feeling his body relax. He needed to get used to these visions. Being around Dimentio, he was bound to have more of them.

Leaving the bed he went to his desk and examined the piece of paper nearby.

_Princess Peach,_

A few banging sounds from the door penetrated the room and he groaned.

"Seriously! In the middle of the night?"

Heading forward he twisted the door knob.

A flashlight was in his face, blinding his eyes for a moment before the light dissipated revealing a piñata police man.

"Officer what's going on?"

Crossing his arms the police man stared him down.

"Mr. L, I'll need you to come with me."


	13. A

"Have a seat Mr. L."

Darkness surrounded the police interrogation room as Mr.L sat down. A faint light bulb dangled above his head. The police chief walked over deciding to sit in the chair opposite of the man in green. Another officer stood behind the chief, keeping a close eye on the exit.

"Having a good day Mr. L? Offering your ass to Dimentio like the good little girl you are?"

The police snickered, the officer behind the chief stuffing a hand down the front part of the man in green's dress.

"Everyone's saying Dimentio's the new town hero. What's your take?"

Dark lines were visible under Mr. L's eyes as he forced his head up. He grabbed the other officer's hand, moving it away from his nipples.

"He saved a lot of lives chief, what else is there to say?"

The other officer left the room for a moment. A few minutes later he returned with a stack of documents. He proceeded to dump them on the table.

"Don't mind the evidence lady, we'll get to that later. Let's start with the italiano, specifically,

"Schiavizza l'uomo puttane e li orgasmo a morte"

Mr. L rolled his eyes.

"It's a man enslavement spell, can I go to bed now?"

The chief placed his hands on the table, bending down to Mr. L's level.

"So you admit it's a spell that enslaves men."

"Yes, what's the point."

The other officer began rummaging through the paperwork.

"The point-"

The chief tapped his fingers on the table.

"-is that Dimentio is a man."

A file was placed in front of Mr. L, revealing Dimentio in a purple cloak.

"That's not even my Dimentio."

"It's close enough Mr. L."

The chief removed his hands for a moment, opting instead to pace back and forth across the room.

"Now, how does a spell that enslaves all men-"

He paused, placing a hand on his chin.

"-Not enslave a man."

The police chief stormed forward, slamming his hands back on the table,

"He's a magician, perhaps he used a spell to protect himself."

The other officer laughed throwing another paper in front of Mr. L.

"A specialist hired by Bowser says otherwise."

Mr. L read through the report, highlighted words like 'Impossible', 'ruse' 'murder' 'framed' and 'mind-control' catching his eye.

Dimentio's name was also plastered throughout half of it.

"You seriously think he took control of Peaches mind and gave her a giant penis solely so he could murder a navy sailor?"

The other officer came up behind Mr.L.

"Not just a navy sailor, a war hero who was about to be elected Delfino's president."

A photo of a navy sailor with a scar was slapped on the desk.

"The only murder victim of Peaches rampage, coincidence I think not."

"This is ridiculous."

"Oh really? Then how did Peach learn such a powerful spell?"

Mr. L slammed his own hands on the table.

"She's a fucking princess officer, she's rich enough to learn whatever the fuck she wants".

The police chief sighed crossing his arms

"Fine, but are you really going to question a report from your brothers own boyfriend?"

Mr. L growled, tearing the report in half with his teeth.

"You talk too much "Mr Manwhocan'tkeephismouthshut."

"What did you call me bitch?"

The man in green's eyes faded from blue to silver. A sneer now on his face. The police chief took a step back.

"Did his eyes just-crack."

Mr. L's punch had sent the chief flying against the wall.

"Why you-"

The other officer's sentence was cut off as his body was also thrown against the wall.

"L-later losers."

He jumped through the window with his body, pieces of glass clanging on the floor behind him.

* * *

 

Screams echoed across Isle Delfino as residents watched the man in green burn their homes to the ground. Any pleas from the residents wives to stop were met with the snapping of their husbands neck's. Mr. L dragged his victims to the middle of the plaza. Taking out a fork he went over to one of the dead and stabbed their eye. Pulling the fork out of the socket with his hand, he put the eye to his lips, giving it a lick before swallowing it whole.

"Mmm...tastes L-like chicken."

Eying his pile of bodies, he smirked, leaping onto a roof-top and yelling "L-power" over the cries of his victims children...

* * *

 

Dimentio moaned as he awoke, sunlight hitting his eyes. He pulled the covers over his head. The world around him seemed to be spinning and for the love of Jaydes he couldn't figure out why. He forced himself to peak his head out of the blankets, noticing the man in green was not beside him. A few seconds later he heard a key clicking and the knob turning. He watched Mr. L come in, demeanor appearing...off.

"Ahh, and so you have arrived like a parent-ohh"

Mr.L had climbed on top of him pinning his arms and legs to the bed.

"Gawd you may be junior but you're so sexy when you talk."

He purred the words into Dimentio's ear and sighed. Mr.L began to grind his body against him.

"Oh-, yes"

Dimentio breathed forgetting his own dizziness.

Mr. L's newfound aggressiveness was odd but not unwanted. He looked at his lovers eyes frowning upon seeing a silver color.

"Your eyes there-"

"Gorgeous? Why thank you babe."

Dimentio snorted, later gasping when he felt Mr. L's hands on his fly.

"No, there, ahh, we can't do this."

He pushed the man in green off.

Mr. L growled.

"What? L-like playing hard to get now?"

He lunged at Dimentio only for the jester to snap his fingers and vanish.

A bonk to the head later and Mr. L fell on the bed, his body no longer moving.

Dimentio heard the faint sound of yelling from behind the curtains.

He went out to the window, seeing a mob of Police Pinatas outside Hotel Delfino with signs pitchforks and guns. His eyes widened upon reading the words, "Death to Mr. L" and "Kill the man in green".

"What in the name of Jaydes did he-"

A moan was heard, Mr.L stirring.

"Dimentio? What did I-"

"Hush."

Dimentio cupped Mr.L's face relieved to see blue eyes staring back.

"I don't know what's going on but we need to get going. Like a murderer most of this town wants you dead."

Dimentio got out the parallel rect, inputting coordinates.

"Wait, we still need to get my friend's diary."

Dimentio shook his head saying a 'no' under his breath.

"Too dangerous dear, you'll get killed."

Mr. L gazed into Dimentio's eyes.

"Please, I promised, I'd help."

"Your friend will understand."

"No, you don't understand."

Mr. L sighed tears building up behind his eyes.

"I want to do the right thing"

"What?"

The man in green looked at Dimentio.

"Not keeping a promise it breaks you. I want to be a better man then…"

Mr. L paused saying nothing.

Dimentio looked down at Mr. L.

"Who?"

The man in green sighed.

"You wouldn't know them. Just please, trust me."

Dimentio didn't move a moment, thinking. Acting only on instinct he moved forward reaching out to grab Mr.L's shoulder with his hand.

"Ok,"

Their eyes met again, and a thin smile graced Dimentio's mask.

"We must be going though, I wouldn't want you to be burned on a stake like a human kabob ahahaha."

Mr. L laughed easing himself back on his feet.

"I love your similes."

"And I love you my dear L."

-Bang

Fire ran through Mr. L's nerves. Collapsing on the ground, he felt blood rush up his throat. Dimentio screamed seeing a bullet hole through their hotel room window. A pinata was levitating in the air with a jet-pack, holding a rifle. Dimentio's face twisted into a rage, he snapped his fingers, throwing an explosive energy-ball at the sniper and blowing his body into more pieces then a meat grinder could make. Upon hearing ragged breathing he returned his attention to Mr. L.

"Hold on dear, hold on…"

"Di-men-tio."

Darkness was closing in and the man in green felt his body letting go.

Agony overcame him, as one last sting went through his flesh. Pain was the last sensation he ever felt.


	14. (13B)

The man in green blinked a few times, blurs of events went through his mind before fading into fog. The pain in his body subsided. A gloved hand wrapped around his palm urging him forward. His eyes were open but darkness was all he could see. He started to shake.

"Shh, It's me dear."

"Dimentio?"

"Yes, now please speak softly, we're not supposed to be here."

_Where in the Underwhere did they go!"_

Mr. L obeyed upon hearing the shouts of the D-men giving Dimentio's hand a squeeze.

"Are we dead?"

"Ahh yes, and Jaydes has sent out warrants for the D-Men to retrieve me, likely to ensure I spend an eternity burning in the corner of the Underwhere called hell."

Mr. L's face fell.

"They are also after you dear, ahahaha, but alas no time for tales, we're almost there."

"Almost where-"

Mr. L's sentence was interrupted upon the snap of Dimentio's fingers lighting a torch on fire. A giant metal door was faintly seen in the light. Another snap later and the door creaked open, strong sunlight blinding both of them.

"Ahahaha, the Overthere of course, I believe your brother is waiting for you."

Dimentio wrapped an arm around Mr. L guiding him to the light.

_"Wait! No one escapes queen Jaydes!"_

Mr. L shuddered upon hearing the stomps of footsteps grow closer.

"What's stopping them from following us past this door?"

Dimentio said nothing gazing back at the approaching outlines of the D-Men.

"Me"

Dimentio pulled Mr. L in, kissing him before shoving the man in green's body past the door.

"Dimentio no…"

"I will always love you, my dear L."

With one final snap, the door closed .

The man in green slammed his fists on the Metallic door, crying out for his love. He felt the patters of rain trail down his dress. Turning his head towards the sky, he was able to see the source of the droplets through his tears. An Overthere cloud, once white, had turned to grey.

* * *

Mr. L ran through the clouds for miles upon miles. No matter how far he traveled the sorrow followed. Even the Overthere couldn't ease the hole in his heart.

He had just passed a "welcome" sign when he encountered the first resident. A nimbi was meditating in a chapel. Upon seeing the man in green the resident beamed.

"Ahh, your brother is waiting for you."

The nimbi pointed to a man clad in red who sat on a cloud a few feet away. Turning his head, he smiled upon seeing Mr. L .

"Welcome home bro."

Mr. L grinned and rushed over giving Mario a hug.

"I've missed you so much."

The brothers held each other, sharing laughter and tears and whatever memories came to mind.

"When were you going to tell me you were a pole dancer?"

Mr. L blushed, fiddling with the fabric on his dress.

"Never when we were alive bro."

He gazed at Mario.

"How much do you know about me? Since you died, I mean."

Mario looked back at Mr. L his demeanor solemn.

"I know you found love with someone who almost destroyed our universe."

Mr.L moved his mouth to object, but Mario gestured him to stay silent.

"Psychotic, unstable, and a general menace to society, Dimentio's crimes were even greater then Bowser's were."

Mario lowered his head closing his eyes.

"Yet, despite his flaws, I saw the way you looked at him, and the way he looked at you."

Mario's head rose, his mouth curving upward.

"Bowser had that same look, and it's what made me smitten."

Mr. L grinned his cheeks glowing red.

"I saw how he held you after my death, how he said you looked beautiful in a dress and even his demented plan to travel the multiverse to find out who had the highest chance of being my killer.

The man in red laughed.

"I also saw him murder a magikoopa to ensure you would stay warm at Pinna Park, now that is twisted, but damn that twisted man would have taken care of you."

Mr. L felt tears well up past his eyes, he did the best he could to blink them away.

"What I'm trying to say bro, is I understand why you fell."

The man in green sighed giving his brother a tired look.

"Before I arrived, he guided me to the Overthere, sacrificing himself to ensure, we reunit-"

Mr. L stopped images of dead pinatas and mobs flashing through his head.

"I killed them all… I…"

Mario grabbed Mr. L's hand with his own.

"It wasn't your fault,"

The man in red paused, thinking.

"Nastasia's hypnosis didn't just make you submit to her will, it created another part of you. A dark part…"

* * *

Dimentio was restrained by two D-men as they approached the Judgment hall of queen Jaydes. He didn't bother to struggle; His fate was as certain as the events foretold in the Dark Prognosticus. He signed, a sigh so quiet not even the D-men heard. No matter how far he ran from the past, fate was a force he could never flee. Love, hope, and the reclamation of his own sanity could never be enough to redeem him. His greatest sacrifice had also been his greatest punishment. An eternity without the man in green. Could he have run with him to the Overthere? Oh absolutely… They could have kept running in the heavens for their whole lives. And that's precisely why he had to let him go.

The D-men threw Dimentio on the floor and forced his arms into handcuffs. After placing him into a sitting position, one of the guards stayed behind while the other went through a door next to the throne.

"Dimentio, that's your name, right?

The jester said nothing. Staring blankly at the throne.

"We've been waiting a long time for you, Jaydes made you our top priority but not because of your crimes…"

Dimentio cocked his head.

"If you remove your mask maybe I'll tell you more."

"Maybe If you die in a fire, I'll let you live."

"Feisty one aren't you…"

* * *

Mr. L did his best to keep his head up as Mario explained the events that led him to become a killer. Even knowing his sanity had snapped and another person had taken over his body failed to put his mind at ease.

Unable to bear talking about those events further, Mr. L changed the topic to regrets he could say.

"I just wish I could have made you proud and found your killer."

Mario placed a hand on Mr. L's shoulder.

"Bro, I've always been proud of you. You tried your best under crazy circumstances, I couldn't have asked for a better brother."

They embraced for a few moments, Mr. L let out a quiet sigh.

"If it brings you any comfort, I don't even know who killed me."

Mr. L tilted his head.

"Queen Jaydes erased my memories bro. She said, my murder was so violent I went insane."

The man in green went silent, searching Mario's body for any sign of what may have happened to him. After a long look he found nothing and conceded.

"You don't remember anything?"

"Jayde's said its for the best if I don't."

Mr. L nodded, deciding to place a hand on his brothers shoulder.

"You know, I thought I wouldn't see you again for a long time, like Blumiere never finding his lost love Timpani for thousands of years long time."

Mario gave a sad grin.

"It's sort of bittersweet for me, I love that you're here, but not that your life ended so soon, ah mama mia this is a crazy world we live in."

Mr. L nodded noticing a young woman had warped next to the nimbi.

Clothed in a black robe, her pale face was only seen through the light of the sun.

The brothers looked over hearing whispering between the two of them.

"Ahh, thou cannot bring thee back from the dead to save another. Absolutely not."

"One of them is the savior of our world."

"And the other nearly destroyed it, not even Grambi would oblige such a foolish request."

Mario and Mr. L came forward.

" Hey what's going on?"

The woman frowned looking at the two.

"I wish to ask for your help."

"Not under my watch."

Mr. L stepped forward.

"Can we at least find out what's going on?"

The nimbi sighed.

"It's a complicated matter, an almost identical parallel version of you and Dimentio is in danger of dying. She wants to bring you back from the dead to change their fate."

Mr. L's eyes widened, thoughts drifting back to Dimentio.

"Another version of me and Dimentio is going to die?"

"Not if you intervene, the universe they are in is 26 hours behind yours which means you can save them, you can save my…"

She paused.

"Please, just help me..."

Mario looked over at his brother and then the nimbi.

"Thou does not care if you are heroes, it would be madness to engage such a ridiculous request."

The man in red placed his hand in his pocket, searching for something.

Mr. L came closer to the Nimbi.

"What if we promise to return after our mission is complete?"

"Oh thou wouldn't return here, you would burn in the Underwhere like the heathens-"

The Nimbi paused midsentence, falling to the ground. A giant bump was now lining it's head. A black half-eaten apple rolled past the man in green. Mario was now standing a few feet behind the nimbi, munching on another Overthere Apple. Once finished he smirked at Mr. L .

"Ahh mama mia, those nimbi's are so weak yet so annoying. Want to A-go and be heroes one last time bro?"

The man in green said nothing at first, remembering Dimentio's letters, comfort, and the love that had grown between them. Would he ever find his lover in the afterlife? He couldn't say for sure, but to allow another couples heart to be broken the way theirs was… He couldn't live with himself if he stayed in the Overthere and did nothing.

"Hell yes!"

Mr. L forced his lips into a smile, putting his façade up a final time to laugh and give his bro a high five.


	15. 12 2.0

Chapter 12 2.0

_"Mario and Mr. L, thank you, your sacrifice will not be forgotten..."_

* * *

Mr. L sat up, body trembling in a cold sweat. He felt the other side of the bed, breathing rapidly until he felt the presence of his lover's body. He looked over at the time.

_12:32 am._

The tremors faded, the rational part of his brain returning.

Mr. L thought back to what Dimentio said about the parallel rect, feeling his body relax. A few banging sounds from the door penetrated the room and he groaned.

"Seriously! In the middle of the night?"

_crash_

Mr.L's hotel door was kicked off its hinges. Plopping to the ground the force of the kick awoke Dimentio causing him to stir.

"Mmm... and like a wasp I thought my anger was problematic."

Mr. L didn't respond, his mind struggled to process the scene in front of him.

"Ahahaha, enough fury to kick a door down and yet so quiet."

…

"Mr. L?"

The man in green still didn't move.

Dimentio shuffled out of bed floating to the door.

He stilled upon seeing two men outside their room.

Blood and rotting skin covered an alternate Mario and Mr. L. An eye from the alternate man in green fell to the ground, rolling inside their hotel room.

Dimentio grabbed Mr. L's shoulders and pulled him back.

"R...uuuunnnnnnn."

The undead Mario and Mr. L chanted in unison holding out their hands and limping closer.

"Ah, such grace, bravo! Your limbs move as swiftly as a one-legged body builder."

Mr. L shook upon watching his undead self cough up a police hat.

"Dimentio get us the hell out of here."

"Ahahaha why?"

Dimentio readied an energy ball in his hands.

"These fools are even dumber than O-chunks."

Releasing the ball it zapped through the undead Mario's stomach leaving a massive hole. Rotting intestines spilled out.

"I don't care, they look too much like me and-"

The undead Mario kept treading forward, seeming unaffected from the blast.

"R...uuuuuuunnnnn."

Their voices transformed into high pitched shrieks.

"You know what dear, maybe we should flee."

Snapping his fingers, darkness closed over Dimentio and Mr. L as they warped away.

* * *

From inside Jayde's throne room, another Dimentio agonized as he watched the rotting mindless corpse that was once his lover limp through his alternate's selves' hotel room.

The D-men had been kind enough to drop a parallel mirror beside him that showed the events unfolding in the alternate universe.

" L… why…"

He held back tears sensing the presence of another person in the room.

"Ahh Dimentio apologies for I know you've been down here awhile."

He felt a hand lightly touch his shoulder.

"Let me introduce myself, I am Queen Jaydes ruler of the Underwhere."

Dimentio didn't move.

"We caught the woman, who tricked Mr. L and his brother. She will burn in the deepest pit of the Underwhere for centuries to come."

Dimentio gave a painful laugh.

"Oh how wonderful… I suppose you plan to burn me to?"

He didn't meet Jayde's gaze; his eyes were too fixated on the mirror.

"No, if anything I only wish to talk."

She walked in front of Dimentio kneeling down.

"Ahahaha, do you know how torn I feel about what she did."

Jayde's said nothing, only examining the mask that covered his face.

"Tricking a dead man into sacrificing his sentience in order to save his living alter from an early game over. Ahahaha, humans can only rise from the dead once before feeling ill effects. Oh Mr. L, so much love for humanity yet so very naive."

She frowned at him, his mask projecting happiness when there was none.

"Why do you feel the need to smile? I can feel how painful this is for you."

"Ahahaha, ask my mother, oh wait...she's dead...and lost somewhere faraway in this world...ahahaha hic-"

Dimentio felt tears threaten to fall from his eyes but still he resisted.

Jaydes cupped Dimentio's face making him look at her.

"Oh my dear, she's closer than you know."

* * *

Dimentio and Mr. L warped into an open field. The grass was freshly cut and the moon glowed over a wooden cabin in the distance. The jester blinked a few times, studying his surroundings.

"I didn't set the warp to-"

He placed his hand to his head wobbling a moment before falling backwards into the grass.

"Dimentio, you alright?"

The man in green ran over to him and kneeled down.

"Ahahaha, I feel like a child who got a little too drunk on the merry-go-round."

He watched the jester groan and shut his eyes.

Mr. L felt something brush against his leg and turned around.

An eyeball was staring back.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH"

Mr. L's screech reached the ear murdering pitch of a soprano causing so much trauma to the eyeball it burst into cornea stew.

"Acck Mr. L please no screaming now, my ears are burning."

The man in green was about to reply but saw something shimmer among the blood.

Bending over, he grimaced reluctantly pulling out a flash drive.

"Dimentio, why did you warp us near Toadsworths home?"

The jester stirred opening his eyes.

"I didn't, Had no idea he even lives here, I meant to warp us to Dimension D."

Mr. L walked back to Dimentio gazing down at him.

"Ahahaha, you look bloodier than a serial killer who murders tomatoes."

The man in green scoffed.

"Well you're…"

Mr. L stuttered a moment unable to form a retort.

Dimentio fell into a fit of laughter.

"They call me the strangler of crowds for a reason dear. "

He gave Mr. L a wink before resting back into the grass.

"Now tell me what kind of creature did you see that justifies screaming like a little girl?"

Mr. L groaned.

"An eyeball, the one my dead self...dropped. It followed us through our warp trail."

Dimentio smirked.

"Pity you blew the thing into bit's, eye-balls are quite tasty when roasted like marshmallows over a campfire.

Mr. L rolled his eyes.

" Ermm...Anyway, it left something behind."

He held out his hand revealing the flash drive.

"Mmm… curious…"

Dimentio grabbed the flash drive rubbing it between his fingers.

"That cabin, it's not far from here no?"

"Nope, and Oh! I just remembered. We need to grab my friends diary."

Dimentio nodded.

"Great! Quite lucky we came here then. Now be a dear and carry me there. I'm too sick to warp much less walk."

Mr. L gathered Dimentio in his arms, making sure the jester's head rested by his heart.

The man in green watched as his lovers eyes blinked a few times. He watched Dimentio's eyes close a moment only to shoot open a few seconds later.

"What's wrong?"

Mr. L asked as he walked, looking down at him.

"Ahahaha, nothing I'm just torn…"

The man in green reached a hand up, running it through the jester's hair.

"Go on, you can tell me."

Dimentio stared up at Mr. L admiring the innocence his face conveyed.

"I found a way for us to be together."

"Aren't we already?"

"I mean…that thing I mentioned back at the hotel."

Mr. L blinked a few times, his eyes widening as he remembered.

"Oh, that thing."

The man in green smiled lowering the hand in Dimentio's hair to rest near his cheek.

"That's good."

"Is it?"

Mr. L's face lowered as his head tilted.

"I've done terrible things, murder, torture, skinning my enemies alive, and that's before the chaos heart."

The man in green shook his head.

"Do you think me and Mario are saints?"

"Ahahaha, no, but I do believe you're naive."

Dimentio sighed.

Mr. L moved another one of his hands curling it around Dimentio's.

"Dimentio, when I said everyone deserves a chance to make up for the wrongs they've done, what did you think I meant?"

The Jester closed his eyes rubbing his gloved fingers over Mr. L's palm.

"Does it matter? Like a ghost, I am cursed to wander the world, haunted by my demons. Never able to make amends nor find peace with my soul. I am eternally doomed to destroy everything, even this relationship. It's inevitable I will cause your death and yet selfishly I stay."

Mr. L's face went blank.

"My dear, why do you want to be with someone who is bound to screw up yet again?

The man in green looked down at Dimentio.

"I don't lov- I mean, I'm not with you because I expect you to never screw up again."

Dimentio cocked his eyebrow.

"Honestly, changing is difficult. Letting go of the past doesn't mean our problems disappear. It only means letting the pain of our past mistakes go."

Mr. L paused a moment thinking.

"I lost someone, a good friend to mistakes I wish I could take back."

Dimentio frowned.

Mr. L felt his eyes water, he turned his head to the side

"I was young, unstable and couldn't take no for an answer. That's all you need to know"

The man in green stopped walking, finding himself face to face with the door to the cabin.

He knocked a few times. They waited, not hearing footsteps or chatter inside.

"Toadsworths not here but he always leaves the door unlocked."

The man in green turned the knob and pushed, the door making creaking sounds upon opening.


	16. 13 2.0

**Chapter 13 2.0 Ending...**

Parallel Dimentio sat at the tallest platform of the Ferris Wheel. In his lap, rested Parallel Mario's cap. His purple hood covered the back of his head. The sun was beginning to rise and as such the ghosts were fleeing to the Underwhere. Closing his eyes, he felt his thoughts drift to his other self. Upon opening them he purred, seeing the ghost of another parallel pinata war hero staring at him.

"Well, are you satisfied with your newest soldier? Princess Peach certainly…ern…enjoyed bringing another one of your parallel's selves to their demise."

The pinata war hero stared back, his lips mouthing muted words.

"Yes, yes, do whatever you must. Just have the army ready in 2 months' time."

Parallel Dimentio snapped his fingers, causing a portal to form.

"I've put much thought into finding a new body for you. Ahahaha, but now I need to think no more, for the perfect vessel has arrived."

He beckoned with his finger for the war hero to look inside.

"Four nights ago, I sensed my other self conceive a child, one that has the genes of my family and also a hero of light.

The war hero looked into the portal, watching the other Dimentio and Mr. L have a meatball fight. He then turned his head to look at the parallel jester and narrowed his eyes.

"Ahahaha, my dear, I assure you, my other self is indeed with child. Why oh why would I lie about such a thing? He'll be showing in a month, I swear this in the name of Jaydes."

The war hero came closer, gazing into Parallel Dimentio's eyes. Parallel Dimentio leaned forward, pressing his lips against the ghost pinata. They stayed like that a moment before pulling away.

The war hero moved back expression softening.

_"As always, my doubts about your words are misplaced. Apologies, as years of war has shown me the worst in people."_

Giving a nod, the war hero faded away and Parallel Dimentio broke the telepathic link. With another snap of his fingers the portal vanished. Once again, he found himself alone on the platform.

There was something about Isle Delfino that mellowed him. In another life, he wouldn't have bothered with the emotional problems of his minions. All that had mattered was the Chaos Heart and, perfection. And yet, while his desire for revenge remained, the same motivation to shut out the world didn't.

His thoughts were interrupted by a cackle, and smiling he allowed his hood to fall.

"How goes it dear?"

The boo appeared in front of him, grinning.

"Well my master, never met a pair of lovers so gullible."

Parallel Dimentio, chuckled.

"Ahahaha, and to think those fools saved Mario's life, only to end up killing him."

The parallel jester smirked, caressing the red cap that lied in his lap.

"Honestly, I'm impressed my dear, when you said Mario would die if someone removed his hat, I thought you had taken me for a fool."

The boo rolled it's eyes.

"Ahahaha, but I've seen it myself, Mario's as cold as an ice queen, and I didn't even need to lift a finger."

He then snapped his fingers again, revealing another portal.

* * *

"Where's the urgency? I told them it's my diary."

"Patience my dear, men don't hurry for anything besides sex and strippers."

Parallel Dimentio and the boo spent an hour watching the other Dimentio and Mr. L snuggle on a couch. Toadsworth's cabin was covered in meatballs, and Mr. L kept swatting Dimentio's hand away from the 'diary' resting on a nearby end table.

"Wow, Mr. L is as noble as you said, I can't believe he hasn't given in and let his boyfriend read the damn thing."

The boo laughed, sitting beside Parallel Dimentio.

"Precisely why I chose him. As for my other self, while he'd tease the man in green, he would never anger his dear L by looking inside."

Parallel Dimentio sighed.

"We'll still need my other self for this to work, despite trying every spell known and not known to man, the Dark Prognosticus still resists being touched by me."

The boo's eyes narrowed.

"How do you know your other self can though?"

Parallel Dimentio turned his head facing the boo.

"Look in the portal, my other self just grabbed the book and is pretending to pry it open like a child. For some reason he can touch it while I cannot."

The boo gazed in, shaking it's head as Mr. L threw the book across the room. The man in green then grabbed Dimentio and tackled him to the ground.

"Eww, are they going to make out?!"

The boo looked over to Parallel Dimentio as he rested a hand under his chin.

"Something bothering you?"

Parallel Dimentio groaned, snapping his fingers idly.

"The previous report you mentioned, about the zombie invaders in Hotel Delfino?"

The boo nodded, doing a flip to make the report materialize in the air.

"Ahh, yes, they barged in four days ago, a little after midnight. Even scared your other self into fleeing."

Parallel Dimentio turned back gazing at the sunrise.

"You were certain they looked like Mario and Mr. L?"

"Most certainly could pass for undead, identical twins."

The boo cackled.

Parallel Dimentio grimaced.

"Maybe they were."

* * *

Mr. L had pinned Dimentio to the ground, the diary still resting on the other side of the cabin. There extended stay was not an intended one. Dimentio had recovered from his 'illness' a while ago. The man in green though had gotten the idea to offer the jester a tour of the sea-world universe present in Parallel Dimentio's bottle. Mr. L had been informed of the golden bone's story a few days ago and while skeptical, wished to help his lover. Dimentio obliged, hopeful they may stumble upon the princes diary. They found themselves hunting cheep cheeps and once that was done, enjoying a nice seafood dinner on the abandoned pirate ship. Eventually, they found not only the princes diary, but also a magical meatball maker machine hidden below deck.

While they were to tired to use the meatball machine last night, the morning had been another story. It was then after all this chaos, did the two decide to cuddle on the couch and discuss further plans of where they would go after the diary's return. At least that was Mr. L's intention, Dimentio's on the other hand…

"Ahhhhhh, one peek, please, I promise I'll tell no one."

The man in green shook his head. Pinning Dimentio's arms to the ground.

"Hero's don't read people's diaries."

Dimentio snorted.

"And this is a problem why?"

The man in green gave a low growl.

"Ahh, Mr. L really now, you have no problem breaking into Toadsworth's house and having a meatball fight inside, yet you take offense to me reading an old diary?"

Mr. L sighed.

"Toadsworth's house can be fixed easily enough, my parallel friend's small degree of faith in us cannot."

Still, My dear, I am no hero."

The man in green laughed.

"You saved an entire town from being buried in acidic semen by a psychotic princess. Whenever you like it or not, for at least a few days, the title is yours."

The jester stuck his tongue out.

"Deny it all you want, you're changing."

"I only did it to save your life."

Mr. L grinned.

"Somehow, I don't believe that."

"Why?"

The man in green leaned over and moved closer to whisper in Dimentio's ear.

"Because if you really were going to read the diary, you would have warped yourself and the book away from here."

Dimentio felt his face redden.

"Ahh umm…"

Mr. L moved his lips closer to Dimentio's own.

"My hero."

The man in green winked and before Dimentio could protest, Mr. L forced their lips together.

"Mmmm..."

Dimentio signed. If he swallowed his pride perhaps, he could milk this hero thing.

The man in green then went to kiss his neck and he moaned.

Damn yes, screw the rest of his pride, he would milk this hero thing, for every neck kiss it was worth…

**End of Book 1**


End file.
